<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always by Shoshin0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260518">Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoshin0/pseuds/Shoshin0'>Shoshin0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kodomo no Omocha | Child's Toy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, F/M, Fanfiction, Introspection, Lemon, Lime, Love, Love Story, Manga, Missing Scene, Romance, Sentimental, akito hayama, cartoni, kodocha, kodomonoomocha, raccolta, rossana - Freeform, sana kurata, sanaxakito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoshin0/pseuds/Shoshin0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Always, sempre.<br/>È la parola più impegnativa dentro un amore, quella meno facile da dire. Sempre non ha timore del tempo che passa.<br/>Sempre è sapere che arriveranno tempeste e anche voler rimanere proprio lì, dove passa il ciclone, senza nascondersi.<br/>Gli amori che ci piacciono sono quelli che non hanno paura di questa parola. Come Sana a Akito.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hayama Akito/Kurata Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Evidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dalla cucina arriva chiaramente il dibattito del salotto televisivo che segue Natsumi. Devo studiare, ho la mente inceppata e mia sorella non spegne <em>mai</em> la tv quando è a casa. Apro la porta avvicinandomi alle scale a passo di marcia.<br/>«VORRESTI ALMENO ABBASSARE IL VOLUME?»<br/>«STA ZITTO AKITO, NON AVEVO ANCORA VISTO!» Arriva ai piedi delle scale, un pacco di patatine in una mano, indicando la tv nella stanza con l'altra.<br/>Continua a muoverla in quella direzione mentre finisce di masticare, poi aprendo e chiudendo la bocca senza dire niente. <br/>Guarda la tv dal punto in cui si trova, socchiude gli occhi.<br/>«Ma lo hanno arrestato almeno?»<br/>«Potresti abbassare?» insisto. <br/>Devo studiare. C'è un dannato libro che mi guarda dalla scrivania da almeno due giorni e se vado avanti così continuerà a guardarmi per ancora parecchio tempo. <br/>«Devo studiare.» Le dò un motivo valido. Fallo per la mia carriera scolastica quasi conclusa. Fallo per la mia pace.<br/>«<em>Non mi dici mai niente!</em>» mi sibila contro continuando a indicare la tv. È <em>Medusa</em>, sulla sua testa i serpenti prendono vita ed è pronta a maledirmi. Anche le patatine sono avvelenate, pronte per me.<br/>Decido di tornare in camera e lasciare che la maledizione che deciderà di lanciarmi colpisca la porta che mi chiudo dietro. <br/>Dare calci al muro va bene. <br/>Uno, due, tre, quattro. Ancora e ancora. <br/>Faccio un altro tentativo sedendomi alla scrivania, tornando a guardare il libro. <br/>"<em>Fisioterapia basata sulle evidenze</em>". <br/>Lo riapro. Dopo appena cinque minuti, infatti, è già evidente che non mi rimane nulla di tutte le parole che ho letto. Dalla cucina continuano ad arrivare risate e applausi. Mi alzo e torno al muro.<br/>Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque calci. Ancora e ancora. <br/>Non sento nemmeno la porta di camera mia che si apre da quanto mi risuona nella testa il jingle di quel maledetto programma. <br/>«Devo darti una mano?» <br/>Sana è sulla soglia di camera mia. Incrocio per un attimo i suoi occhi senza smettere di calciare il muro. <br/>Mutismo selettivo. Ne ho letto qualcosa qualche giorno fa. Ci sono bambini che sanno parlare ma non riescono a farlo con nessuno se non con una cerchia ristretta di persone. Io decido di essere ancora un bambino e restringere la mia cerchia ancora di più. Creerò un amico immaginario e parlerò solo con lui. Con nessun altro.<br/>«Akito smettila.»<br/>Sana chiude la porta e prova a fermare i miei calci reggendosi al muro e mettendo una gamba di traverso alle mie. <br/>Mi fermo, la guardo di nuovo e vado a sedermi alla scrivania sentendo i suoi passi dietro i miei per poi vederla sedersi sul piano di legno.<br/>«Quindi?»<br/>Insiste. Non riesce a stare zitta. Io sì.<br/><em>Sono bravissimo.</em><br/>Prende in mano il libro e legge ad alta voce il titolo. <br/>«<em>Fisioterapia basata sulle evidenze</em>» lo sfoglia «Davvero riesci a memorizzare tutte queste cose?»<br/>Ci riuscivo. Poi un pazzo criminale è salito su un palco per baciarla. <em>Molestarla</em>, quasi. Perché definire bacio quel groviglio sarebbe una follia. E in tv si assiste solo a quello da due giorni. I problemi del paese, e di mia sorella, sono improvvisamente scomparsi, risucchiati da questo evento assurdo. <br/>Sana mi aveva invitato a quella presentazione e io ho preferito cominciare a studiare <em>Fisioterapia basata sulle evidenze</em>, che è evidente che non studierò mai più.<br/>Avrei dovuto esserci. Avrei dovuto dargli una lezione. <br/>Sana sbuffa accanto a me e io mi rialzo per tornare al mio angolo di muro, ma la sua mano mi afferra il polso prima che possa allontanarmi troppo, così da ritrovarmi in piedi di fronte a lei. Appoggia il libro, alzando gli occhi al cielo e poi portandoli nei miei.<br/>«Stai ancora pensando a quel mascalzone?»<br/>La amo perchè mi capisce anche quando scelgo di vivere nel mutismo. <br/>«Akito... me lo hanno tolto subito di dosso, non mi è successo nulla! Smettila.»<br/>Intreccia le dita delle nostre mani e continua a tirarmi verso di lei. <br/>C’è la voce del mio nuovo amico immaginario che mi sussurra che dovrei evitare di scaricare la mia frustrazione su di lei, che è qui con me, adesso. Al sicuro nella <em>mia </em>stanza, seduta a gambe penzoloni sulla <em>mia</em> scrivania. E’ mia anche lei. Lo è?<br/>«Potresti baciarmi tu oggi? Lo preferisco di gran lunga…»<br/>Mi avvicino, le scosto una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. Gira la testa e bacia il palmo della mia mano. E’ un contatto che comincia a demolire il muro che mi sono costruito intorno nelle ultime ore. Mi chino verso di lei e reclamo la sua bocca, la divoro, le mordo il labbro. Ogni bacio fa crollare un mattone, ogni gemito fa reagire il mio corpo e il suo.<br/>Faccio scorrere la bocca sul mento, sulla gola, facendomi sempre più vicino in mezzo alle sue gambe. Le tiro su la maglietta, senza sfilargliela. Abbasso il reggiseno e chiudo i suoi seni fra le mie mani.<br/>E’ fame di lei. E’ chiederle scusa per non esserci stato, per le paure, le ansie, il mutismo.<br/>Si fa spazio fra i nostri corpi fino a trovare l’orlo della mia maglia, per sfilarla via. I suoi occhi mi guardano pieni di desiderio. Mi allontano appena per aiutarla e poi tiro giù anche i pantaloni e i boxer.<br/>Si muove un po’ sulla scrivania per scostare la gonna e far scivolare gli slip sulle caviglie e poi per terra.<br/>«Sono qui. Fa’ l’amore con me Hayama.»<br/>Mi sposto solo un po’ per prendere un preservativo dal cassetto della scrivania e infilarlo e quando mi riavvicino, lei porta subito le mani sulla mia schiena per attrarmi a sè. <br/>Mi abbasso un po’, per spingermi dentro di lei che lascia cadere la testa indietro, reggendosi al mio collo. <br/>Le bacio il seno e le sostengo la schiena mentre continuo a muovermi sempre più in profondità. E’ bellissima. E’ la mia <em>Fisioterapia basata sulle evidenze</em>. Evidente, indiscutibile, logico che la amo.<br/>Quando solleva la testa e la porta sulla mia schiena, sento il suo respiro corto e affannato come il mio. Geme, le gambe tese, intrecciate sul mio sedere.<br/>Ci lasciamo andare, sollevati. Abbiamo abbattuto un muro di mattoni. Vorrei vivere così, oltre quel muro, perso dentro di lei.<br/>«Ti amo» sussurra, abbracciata a me. La faccia nascosta nel mio collo.<br/>«Sposami.» ho abbattuto anche il mutismo ed è crollata pure la diga che tratteneva il mio egoismo. <br/>Sana si scosta da me e comincia a ridacchiare.<br/>«Che cosa hai detto, scusa?» <br/>«Ho detto, <em>sposami</em>.»<br/><em>Perchè ti amo. Sposami perchè io ti amo e perchè con te posso abbattere i miei muri. E perchè così saprò che mi ami anche tu e che lo vuoi per sempre, almeno quanto lo voglio io.</em> Lo dico al mio amico immaginario, che approva.<br/>Invece Sana comincia ad essere scossa dalle risa, sempre più acute e incontrollate. È in preda a un attacco isterico e io sono un idiota. <br/>«Non... hai parlato... per tutto... il tempo...» Riesce a malapena a finire le parole. Urla. «E poi… dici… <em>sposami?»</em><br/>«Forse ci ho pensato mentre venivo.»<br/>Le risistemo a malincuore il reggiseno e le abbasso la maglietta mentre parlo. Mi sposto un po’ per uscire da lei e sfilare il preservativo. Sana scende dalla scrivania e va verso la borsa che aveva lasciato appesa alla porta, estrae il suo fedele martello e viene nella mia direzione con un passo impetuoso. Sono pronto al colpo, chiudo gli occhi e mi preparo a riceverlo. Non arriva. Non sento niente. <br/>Quando li riapro, lei è di fronte a me e i suoi occhi penetrano i miei. Il piko a mezz’aria a un centimetro dalla mia testa.<br/>«Dici davvero?» sussurra. Sembra speranzosa.<br/>Dico sempre la verità.<br/>«Certo.»<br/>Arriva il colpo, proprio mentre abbassavo la guardia. <br/>«Ahia!» mi porto la mano sulla testa per massaggiare la botta presa.<br/>«Questo era per il mutismo!» dice, poi salta addosso a me.<br/>Nel prenderla, mi rendo conto che non si è ancora rivestita del tutto.<br/>«Sono ancora senza slip» sussurra, mentre mi bacia il lobo dell’orecchio.<br/>E ride. Con il più bello dei suoi sorrisi, luminoso, rilassato. <br/>Strofino il naso sul suo collo e vado verso il letto. Non riesco a resistere immaginandone uno più grande in una casa nostra.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Really</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>È stato un attimo. Un attimo nel quale nessuno si è accorto di nulla.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Il vero ninja è lui</em>
  <span>. L’ho pensato, quando, mentre cercavo di presentare - senza fare spoiler - il personaggio della </span>
  <em>parrucchiera Onori</em>
  <span>, la ninja, quell’uomo mi ha cinto un fianco e mi ha sospinto verso di lui, mentre le sue labbra toccavano le mie, la sua lingua cercava di aprirmi la bocca, per approfondire il contatto. Il mio seno catturato dalla sua mano libera.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Akito!</em>
  <span> È stato il mio primo, vero, pensiero. Non ho pensato a nient’altro, all’inizio. Solo a lui. Lui che avrebbe assistito alla scena da casa, in differita. Lui che, se fosse stato qui, sarebbe corso da me e probabilmente sarebbe finito in galera. </span>
  <em>Fortuna che non c’è</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>È durato un attimo. Un attimo e basta. Le guardie lo hanno preso e portato via, lasciandomi lì. In piedi in mezzo al palco, senza parole.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Mi volto verso il pubblico in sala, quello ancora seduto. Li vedo dipinti di stupore, le bocche a formare qualche “o” qua e là.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Be’, a quanto pare non sono una brava ninja come quello che è stato appena portato via!» Esclamo, sorridendo ed alzando le braccia al cielo. Un coro di risate si alza dal pubblico, e rido anche io. Rido, ma il fastidio che ho provato non si cancella. «Non imparate da lui, però. Non si fa. Queste cose non si fanno! Capito?» Continuo, poi, incrociando le braccia davanti al mio corpo. E ricominciano a ridere, tutti.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Akito mi apre la porta di casa sua nero in volto, le sopracciglia corrugate, lo sguardo che evita i miei occhi. Mi fa entrare e non sento il vociare della tv che di solito guarda Natsumi, non sento niente. Siamo soli.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ciao, Akito!» Mi tolgo le scarpe ed indosso le pantofole degli ospiti.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Non ricevo risposta. </span>
  <em>Lo sapevo</em>
  <span>. Si sposta in cucina, senza di me, e si versa un bicchiere d’acqua.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Non mi ha dato il </span>
  <em>bacio di benvenuto</em>
  <span>, inalo l’aria e gonfio le guance. </span>
  <em>Lo sapevo</em>
  <span>. Mi ripeto nella testa. </span>
  <em>Scemo com’è penserà che è colpa sua</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Senti, Akito, mi dispiace per quanto è successo». Spiego, almeno mi levo subito il dente. Sto per continuare a parlare quando sento la sua voce, per la prima volta oggi.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Sei stata tu a baciarlo? Ad avvinghiarti a lui? A farti toccare il seno?» La sua voce è più bassa e profonda del solito. </span>
  <em>Avrà distrutto qualche muro?</em>
  <span> «No. Non sei stata tu. Quindi è inutile dire mi dispiace. Non ha senso. Non scusarti». Mi volta le spalle per appoggiare il bicchiere del lavandino, ma, forse per il nervosismo, forse per sfogare la rabbia, lo sento disintegrarsi in mille pezzi. «Non parliamone più». Sbuffa, stringendo gli angoli della credenza.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Okay». Rispondo. Appoggio la borsa sul tavolo. «Allora voglio il bacio di benvenuto».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Non risponde, non si muove. A mio rischio e pericolo rincaro la dose.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Vuoi forse che l’ultimo a baciarmi sia un uomo sconosciuto che è riuscito ad attraversare la sicurezza soltanto per toccarmi?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Il suo pugno si infrange sul muro. «Mi prendi per il culo?» Finalmente si volta a guardarmi e non distolgo lo sguardo dal suo. Non mi fa paura. Alzo le spalle, tiro il collo in avanti, metto le bocca a bacio. «Mi prendi per il culo». Afferma, questa volta e sento distintamente il suo calcio contro il pensile basso.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Sospiro.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Che devo fare, scusa? Ormai è andata così. Andiamo avanti, no?!» Incrocio le braccia al petto, stufa.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Akito rimane in silenzio, di nuovo. Credo che abbia qualche problema, il suo cervello non riesce a collegarsi alla bocca. </span>
  <em>Basta!</em>
  <br/>
  <span>Senza dire più una parola mi avvio in sala, mi butto il divano a peso morto. </span>
  <em>Che devo fare? Che posso farci?</em>
  <span> Sbuffo sonoramente, in modo tale che lui mi senta.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Non so bene quanti minuti passano, ma un’ombra mi raggiunge e, piano, l’ombra si siede al mio fianco. La mano dell’ombra nera stringe la mia, delicata, e mi volto a guardarlo. </span>
  <em>Si è calmato?</em>
  <br/>
  <span>Akito si sporge verso di me, le sue labbra sono finalmente sulle mie. Gli catturo i capelli con le dita, lo spingo verso di me. </span>
  <em>Cancella tutto quello che è successo, per favore</em>
  <span>. Penso, mentre la mia bocca si schiude per cercare il contatto con la sua lingua.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>No, non si è calmato. Non si è calmato affatto.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Quando sono arrivata, oggi, mi ha aperto Natsumi. Ha riso non appena mi ha visto. «Sta studiando». Mi dice, indicando le scale. «Anche se più probabilmente non gli piace la divisione della casa e sta cercando di abbattere un muro». Continua, portandosi una patatina in bocca.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ancora se ne sta parlando?» Domando, stanca.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Oh! Non fanno altro! Stanno mandando il maniaco che ti bacia in loop!» Risponde, ridacchiando. «Ma almeno lo hanno arrestato?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Annuisco. Anche se non so se sia vero. La verità è che non me ne sono minimamente interessata, dopo. Ma non ho voglia di dover sottostare ad un terzo grado. «Scusami». Le dico, superandola per raggiungere le scale.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Sì, sì». Natsumi si ributta nel divano, alza il volume della televisione.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Quando apro la porta vedo che Akito ha deciso di rendere il muro di camera sua il suo personale sacco da box. </span>
  <em>Se non si ferma si farà male…</em>
  <br/>
  <span>«Devo darti una mano?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>È un attimo, mi guarda, ma è come se non mi vedesse, continua a calciare il muro come se fosse solo.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Sospiro. «Akito, smettila». Non lo fa. Ovvio. Quando mai mi dà retta? Una volta su un milione. Chiudo la porta e reggendomi al muro cerco di mettermi in mezzo. </span>
  <em>Non facciamoci male, però, Sana. Se no poi non smetterà mai più e comincerà a prendersi a sberle da solo, forse è meglio se uccide il muro</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Si è finalmente fermato, ma mi ignora. Mi volta le spalle e si siede davanti alla scrivania. </span>
  <em>Mi prende in giro?</em>
  <span> Adesso vorrei prenderlo io a calci. Utilizzo lui, come lui utilizza il muro.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Quindi?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Continua ad ignorarmi. Mi guarda, mi vede, ma non risponde. </span>
  <em>Ti prenderò a calci. Sì. Lo farò</em>
  <span>. Enspiro l’aria dai polmoni, cercando di calmarmi. </span>
  <em>Ohm, ohm… ohmmmm. Tu lo ami, è il tuo ragazzo. Non vuoi fargli del male per il suo mutismo. Vuoi solo il suo bene. Sempre. Non vuoi prenderlo a calci davvero</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Prendo il libro dell’università tra le mani, quello che doveva studiare invece che venire alla presentazione del mio film. «</span>
  <em>Fisioterapia basata sulle evidenze</em>
  <span>. Davvero riesci a memorizzare tutte queste cose?» Lo sfoglio, rimanendo impressionata. Saranno almeno mille pagine di nozioni! </span>
  <em>Il mio ragazzo è un genio</em>
  <span>. Non riuscirei mai a studiare tanto, a ricordare tanto. </span>
  <em>Cosa ho mangiato questa mattina per colazione? Non lo so. Non lo so!</em>
  <br/>
  <span>Alzo lo sguardo, attendendomi una risposta, che ovviamente non arriva. Le sue sopracciglia non sono nemmeno più corrugate. Mi guarda, ma non parla, i suoi occhi sono apatici, le sue labbra sono una linea dritta senza espressione. </span>
  <em>Avrà la malattia della bambola con annesso mutismo?</em>
  <br/>
  <span>Sbuffo. Sono stufa. A quanto pare, però, lui non è stufo di prendersela con il muro. </span>
  <em>Ma basta!</em>
  <span> Gli stringo un polso prima che possa scontrarsi con il bianco della parete. «Non risolverai nulla anche distruggendolo. Che senso ha?» Dico, con la voce più acuta del solito. «Stai ancora pensando a quel mascalzone? Akito... me lo hanno tolto subito di dosso, non mi è successo nulla! Smettila». </span>
  <em>Ti prego</em>
  <span>. Le mie dita trovano le sue, le intreccio con le mie. </span>
  <em>Sono qui. Sono qui con te. Adesso pensa a me</em>
  <span>. Continua a non parlare. Sospiro. «Potresti baciarmi tu oggi? Lo preferisco di gran lunga…» La mia voce è una preghiera e vedo i suoi occhi cambiare. Si schiudono un po’, sorpresi, come se non gli chiedessi mai baci. O forse è l’intonazione. Ma lo smuove, sono riuscita a farlo uscire dal suo congelamento temporale. </span>
  <em>Ora devi pensare a fare qualcosa per la voce, Sana. Il bacio del vero amore farà riacquistare la voce ad Akito come nella Sirenetta? O sono passati più di tre giorni?</em>
  <br/>
  <span>Mi scosta i capelli, i suoi occhi mi penetrano la pelle. Non riesco più a muovermi. </span>
  <em>Baciami</em>
  <span>. Mi sembra di stare attendendo questo bacio da troppo, troppo tempo.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>E quando lo fa, come accade spesso, il mondo attorno a noi scompare. Non abbiamo più parole, non abbiamo nient’altro che noi. Mi lascio andare ed al diavolo il suo mutismo. </span>
  <em>Va bene se non parla, fintanto che mi bacia</em>
  <span>. Mi spoglia, cancellando qualsiasi altra bocca estranea, qualsiasi tocco che ho ricevuto senza che sia stato richiesto.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Non mi basta, non mi basta. Ancora</em>
  <span>. Mi sposto, infilo le mani sotto la gonna, spostandola. </span>
  <em>Via tutto</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Sono qui. Fa l’amore con me, Hayama». Dico, la voce roca, un’altra preghiera. E lui la esaudisce indossando il contraccettivo. Sento la bramosia delle sue mani, della sua bocca, di sentirlo dentro di me, ovunque. Gli cingo la schiena con le mani, lo spingo verso di me. Non resisto più.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ti amo». Gli sussurro, quando ci fermiamo, quando siamo sazi, rimanendo abbracciata a lui, ansimando veloce sul suo collo per cercare di ritrovare il ritmo normale del mio respiro.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Sposami».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Mi blocco sul posto. </span>
  <em>Che? Ho sentito bene?</em>
  <span> Mi scosto, lo guardo un attimo. </span>
  <em>Il mutismo… Ma certo. È stata la mia testa. Lui non parla</em>
  <span>. Ridacchio, dandomi della scema, e sventolando una mano davanti al viso. </span>
  <em>Sarà che sono accaldata e sento cose che non esistono</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Cosa hai detto, scusa?» Chiedo, solo per esserne sicura al cento per cento. Ma tanto lui non dice più nulla, dovrò portarlo dal dottore per farlo ricominciare a parlare.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ho detto, </span>
  <em>sposami</em>
  <span>».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Spalanco la bocca.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>È stato sempre zitto… e poi. Eccolo. Così. Dal nulla. Non parlo, non dico nulla, tra qualche ora però ti dirò sposami. Così.</em>
  <br/>
  <span>Non riesco a trattenermi. </span>
  <em>Scemo!</em>
  <span> Non riesco a trattenermi e la mia risata riempie la stanza. Mi tengo anche la pancia per cercare di trattenermi, in qualche modo. </span>
  <em>Scemo!</em>
  <span> Sento le lacrime agli occhi. Quando mi fermo, vedo il suo viso corrucciato, offeso, sembra. Sembra un bambino che ha ricevuto una delusione, magari il genitore non ha voluto comprargli il giocattolo che voleva.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Non... hai parlato... per tutto... il tempo... E poi… dici… </span>
  <em>sposami</em>
  <span>?» Sto urlando, me ne sto rendendo conto. È che non riesco proprio a trattenermi, cerco di calmarmi, ci riesco, più o meno. «Forse ci ho pensato mentre venivo». Lo dice con una tale serietà che non resisto e scoppio ancora una volta a ridere.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Scemo!» Batto la mano sulla scrivania più e più volte, come se potesse aiutarmi a smettere di ridere.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Continua a tenere il broncio, Akito, mentre mi riveste alla meno peggio. Mi asciugo una lacrima dagli occhi e scendo dalla scrivania con un balzo. </span>
  <em>Avrei dovuto tenerlo con me</em>
  <span> Penso, tirando fuori il mio fedele piko. </span>
  <em>L’avrei usato nel momento più opportuno</em>
  <span>. I talloni battono rumorosamente sul parquet mentre torno da lui. Akito non si muove, rimane fermo, in attesa del colpo. Non si scanserà, ha chiuso persino gli occhi. </span>
  <em>Così non c’è gusto, però</em>
  <span>. Riabbasso la mano, quando i nostri sguardi si incontrano. </span>
  <em>Mi è andata via la voglia</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Ha qualcosa nello sguardo, qualcosa di strano. «Dici davvero?» Lo chiedo con un filo di voce, dubbiosa, ma i suoi occhi sono diversi dal solito. Non sono quelli a cui sono abituata. </span>
  <em>Dice sul serio?</em>
  <br/>
  <span>«Certo».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Sussulto. Mi ha risposto come se gli avessi chiesto se vuole delle patatine.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Diceva davvero. Diceva davvero e quindi mi sposo. Diceva davvero e quindi diventerò la signora Hayama</em>
  <span>. Il mio cuore perde un battito, lo recupera, comincia a correre. </span>
  <em>Diceva davvero, quindi saremo marito e moglie, per sempre. Per tutta la nostra vita. Come faccio a calmarmi? Come si fa? Come si fa?</em>
  <br/>
  <span>Alzo il braccio più in alto che posso ed il martello si scontra con la sua testa con tutte le sue forze. Rimbalza sulla sua cute, si spezza e finisce con un tonfo sul pavimento. In mano mi rimane soltanto il manico.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Inspiro ed espiro, riprendo fiato. Mi sembra di aver corso. Akito si massaggia la testa, ma mi sembra di avergli fatto comunque troppo poco male.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Questo era per il mutismo!» Esclamo, indicandolo con la mano libera, prima di gettare anche il manico da qualche parte della stanza, prima di trovare il suo petto contro la mia guancia. Lo sento mugugnare, ma la sua presa è salda quando mi circonda le spalle con le sue braccia, quando mi depone un bacio tra i capelli. Sento il suo cuore a ridosso del mio orecchio, batte veloce anche il suo. Batte veloce tanto quanto il mio.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Sono ancora senza slip». Dico, alzando il volto per mordicchiargli il lobo dell’orecchio. «Akito, </span>
  <em>fai l’amore con la futura signora Hayama</em>
  <span>». Sussurro piano, sentendo i brividi che gli provoco, e le sue mani si insinuano di nuovo nella mia intimità. </span>
  <em>Sana Hayama.</em>
  <span> Sorrido. </span>
  <em>Dannato Akito Hayama, sei proprio un diavolo tentatore. E ti amo da morire</em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Strays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akito mi tiene stretta nel suo letto. Una mano sotto la mia testa, l'altra in una continua carezza che dalla spalla scende sul fianco e poi sulle gambe, prima di tornare su.</span><br/>
<span>Potrei dire mille cose, adesso. Potrei parlare di ieri e del suo mutismo di oggi. Di quanto fare l'amore poco fa abbia cancellato tutto. Della sua proposta assurda e perfetta. Ma per una volta resto in silenzio. Ho la testa appoggiata sul suo petto, appena sotto il collo, e sento il suo cuore che batte forte, il respiro regolare.</span><br/>
<em>Shhh. Sta zitta Sana. Senti che bel rumore.</em><br/>
<span>Eppure, poco dopo, percepisco un movimento quasi impercettibile della sua mascella, come se stesse digrignando i denti. E proprio non ce la faccio a stare in silenzio se c'è il suo silenzio da combattere ancora.</span><br/>
<span>«Akito…»</span><br/>
<span>«Mi dispiace.» dice, in un soffio. Talmente piano che se non fossi stata qui, attaccata a lui, forse non avrei nemmeno sentito. «Avrei dovuto… esserci. Avrei dovuto…»</span><br/>
<em>Niente più mutismo. </em>
  <span>Continua a carezzarmi, in un movimento lento e deciso.</span><br/>
<span>«Non importa più.» dico, abbracciandolo più forte. Non voglio più parlare di quell'uomo, di quello che ha fatto né del modo in cui lo ha fatto. </span>
  <em>Abbiamo cancellato tutto.</em><br/>
<span>«Sana.» E invece le carezze si fermano. La sua mano smette di cancellare.</span><br/>
<em>Perché quando ti vorrei silenzioso decidi di parlare, Hayama?</em><br/>
<span>So dove vuole arrivare. E so che quello che io potrei dire non è ciò che si aspetta.</span><br/>
<span>«Non ho pensato a nulla, se è questo che vuoi sapere. Non mi sono quasi resa conto di quello che succedeva.»</span><br/>
<span>«Come puoi dire una cosa del genere?» si sposta un po’ per cercare di guardarmi, ma infilo la testa ancora più a fondo, verso il suo collo.</span><br/>
<span>«È la verità. Ho provato fastidio quando ho capito cosa fosse successo e lui era già stato portato via.»</span><br/>
<span>Ricordo di essere stata urtata anche dalle guardie arrivate in soccorso, di aver quasi perso l’equilibrio. Ricordo il silenzio dei secondi successivi e il bisogno di tranquillizzare tutti e tenere fermo il controllo su me stessa. Non volevo crollare.</span>
  <em> Non sono crollata.</em><br/>
<span>Lo sento respirare più affannosamente, la mano ancora ferma sul mio fianco.</span><br/>
<span>«Ho pensato a te, all’inizio.» dico. E lo sento sbuffare sulla mia testa.</span><br/>
<span>«Non sono io il randagio stavolta.»</span><br/>
<span>Alzo la testa e lo guardo. Ho la sensazione che i suoi occhi stessero proprio aspettando i miei. </span>
  <em>Finalmente sei uscita da lì.</em>
  <span> Questo stanno dicendo, mentre cerco di fare mente locale e capire di quale randagio stesse parlando. C’erano cani ieri alla presentazione? </span>
  <em>Non ricordo.</em><br/>
<span>«Di quale randagio stai parlando?» glielo chiedo perchè non lo capisco. E non lo capirò mai, forse, perchè per tutta risposta alza gli occhi al cielo e sospira.</span><br/>
<em>Ti odio. Posso odiarti almeno un po’?</em><br/>
<span>Per aver smesso di cancellare, per le parole che gli vengono fuori quando io lo vorrei silenzioso, per avere annientato la mia pace mentre fantasticavo di essere la signora Hayama.</span><br/>
<span>Mi alzo, mi metto seduta e comincio a guardarmi intorno in cerca di qualcuno dei miei indumenti. </span>
  <em>Avevo delle mutandine vero? Avevo un reggiseno, una gonna, delle scarpe.</em>
  <span> Li raccatto da terra, dal letto, e comincio a rivestirmi.</span><br/>
<span>«Dove vai?» Sento il suo sguardo che mi segue per la stanza.</span><br/>
<span>«A casa!» dico, mentre infilo la maglietta. «Tu puoi riprendere a studiare Fisioterapia evidenziata e io potrò risolvere i tuoi rebus. Da sola.»</span><br/>
<em>Sposami. Parlami. Non sono un cane.</em><br/>
<span>Magari vuol dire che salverà il mondo dal riscaldamento globale. Con una mossa di karate. Si siede al centro del letto. «</span>
  <em>Fisioterapia basata sulle evidenze</em>
  <span>»</span><br/>
<span>«Quello.» Mi siedo al bordo del letto per allacciare le scarpe.</span><br/>
<span>«Tu... aiuti i randagi.» lo sento che parla alle mie spalle. È come se lo vedessi, nonostante sia dietro di me. La testa bassa, i capelli a coprirgli gli occhi e quel suo tono di voce basso e lento, mentre sceglie le parole giuste. «Non i tuoi cani. Rei era un randagio. </span>
  <em>Io </em>
  <span>ero un randagio.» Fa una pausa, Akito. C'è qualche ricordo che bussa prepotente fra le sue parole. E io comincio a capire. «Continui a farlo, a mettere gli altri davanti a te. Non puoi dire di aver pensato a me quando quel pazzo ti ha raggiunta. Non ero io ad aver bisogno di aiuto… Dovresti essere scossa… e io...»</span><br/>
<span>«Chi lo dice?» mi giro, per niente sorpresa di trovarlo esattamente come lo avevo immaginato. «Che dovrei essere scossa? C'è uno scossometro nella tua testa?»</span><br/>
<span>«Sei stata aggredita… e io non c'ero. E poi sei arrivata e non ho...»</span><br/>
<em>Basta</em>
  <span>. Allungo le mani verso le sue. Sono di nuovo al centro del letto davanti a lui. Ai piedi una scarpa sola.</span><br/>
<span>«Non hai fatto nulla, perché non mi hai vista scossa. Avresti continuato a stare in silenzio, a prendertela con il mondo, se io fossi arrivata da te in lacrime?» Mi guarda, finalmente.</span>
  <em> Mai, non sono mai stata sola.</em>
  <span> «Sono stata anche io un randagio… e tu mi hai aiutato, sempre.»</span><br/>
<span>Le mie parole suonano come una rivelazione alle mie orecchie e anche alle sue. Sono il motivo per il quale siamo mezzi nudi su un letto a parlare e a stringerci le mani.</span><br/>
<span>Ero un randagio quando volevo scappare da casa mia per non vedere Rei, quando siamo caduti insieme nel dirupo, quando mi ha portato via dai paparazzi dopo l’uscita del libro di mia madre. </span>
  <em>È una lista lunga. C’eri tu in ogni punto</em>
  <span>.</span><br/>
<span>«Non ho avuto modo di rendermi conto di nulla, ieri.» Continuo a parlare, a spiegargli. Perché forse può memorizzare un libro pieno di nozioni ma non riuscirà mai a trovare una spiegazione a me. </span>
  <em>Sei un genio a metà Hayama.</em>
  <span> «Non ho avuto nessun tremendo presentimento di pericolo, nessun preavviso. E tutto è finito così in fretta da lasciarmi stordita… lo scossometro si sarà alzato... così» lascio una sua mano per avvicinare pollice e indice a poca distanza. Scuote la testa, Akito, e si porta la mano libera a strofinarsi gli occhi. </span>
  <em>Lo so, è frustrante non capire le cose, vero?</em>
  <span> «Avevo bisogno di baciarti… e fare l'amore. E lo hai fatto, e mi hai addirittura ordinato di sposarti! Quello si che ha mandato in tilt lo scossometro!» Rido. Rido così tanto immaginando questo aggeggio inesistente che suona impazzito e poi ricordando l'Akito di poco prima che pensa a sposarsi durante un orgasmo. </span>
  <em>Sposami.</em><br/>
<span>«E adesso di cosa hai bisogno?» chiede, quando mi sono calmata un po’ «Signora Hayama… Vuoi davvero prendere il mio cognome?» </span>
  <em>Akito, fai l’amore con la futura signora Hayama</em>
  <span>, così gli ho detto poco fa.</span><br/>
<span>Lo guardo con aria interrogativa, portando una mano al mento. </span>
  <em>Non è così che si fa? Sto di nuovo scordando qualcosa? Oppure sta ritrattando?</em><br/>
<span>«Ho sempre pensato che avresti mantenuto il tuo, Kurata.» continua, rispondendo alla mia espressione.</span><br/>
<em>Akito Kurata.</em>
  <span> Sento una nuova risata che parte dallo stomaco e sale per esplodere nella gola e poi sulla sua faccia, facendolo sussultare all’indietro.</span><br/>
<span>«Akito Kurata?!» Non riesco a fermarmi, mi piego sul letto e ci appoggio la testa mentre mi tengo la pancia. Immagino Akito fare moine da un cartellone pubblicitario al posto mio e poi dietro un microfono a presentare un programma per bambini. «Basta, per favore basta!» agito una mano nella sua direzione, quando avverto la calma tornare.</span><br/>
<span>«Non ho fatto niente! Sei impazzita!» dice. Sento le sue braccia che mi raggiungono, cercando di rimettermi seduta. Devo andarmene. O ricomincerò a ridere e non riuscirò a smettere più.</span>
  <em> Akito Kurata.</em><br/>
<span>Scendo dal letto e mi rimetto la scarpa mancante, mentre ancora vengo scossa dai residui della risata che cerco di controllare. Mi dirigo alla scrivania e prendo il libro che doveva studiare. </span>
  <em>È un mattone.</em>
  <span> La sola vista mi rende più facile gestire gli spasmi. Vado verso il letto e glielo lancio.</span><br/>
<span>«Il mio futuro marito è un genio. Buon proseguimento.»</span><br/>
<span>Allunga un braccio a prendere il mio e si avvicina a me. Le sue labbra sono sulle mie, la sua lingua le sfiora e sento le sue dita che mi accarezzano il viso. Si stacca, solo un pochino. «Ti amo.» sussurra. E penso che ci siano così tanti discorsi in queste due parole, così tante dichiarazioni e sensi di colpa e paure e promesse che rispondergli allo stesso modo, adesso, mi sembra riduttivo.</span><br/>
<span>«Lo so» gli dico, e sorrido.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Endgame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Metto il lucidalabbra guardandomi allo specchio, passo le labbra l’una sopra l’altra e controllo di nuovo il mio aspetto. Prendo alla mia destra il la piccola scatola di velluto e la apro. Sorrido.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Non metto così spesso l’anello. Non posso. Non voglio, ancora. È successo tutto così in fretta, prima che qualcuno lo scopra da una foto in una rivista vorrei dirlo io a chi più conta.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Mi sposo</em>
  <span>. Guardo ancora l’anello di oro bianco con un diamante dal taglio brillante e piccole luci intorno a tutta la circonferenza.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Akito mette qualcosa sopra il tavolo, quella sera.<br/>«Mio padre mi ha detto di dartelo».<br/>Inclino la testa e prendo il dono tra le mani. «Cos’è?»<br/>«Aprilo, non chiedere».<br/>Annuisco e quando lo vedo i miei occhi si sgranano, la bocca si apre, porto una mano alla bocca. «Oh… Oddio». Sussurro. Alzo lo sguardo verso di lui, lo indico, poi il mio dito indice punta l’anello. «Mi hai regalato un anello di fidanzamento!» Esclamo, quasi urlando. Akito si tappa le orecchie in modo melodrammatico, ed io non resisto più. È più forte di me e rido. Rido come se non potessi farne a meno, rido di felicità, rido perché è Akito. Perché lo amo. Perché lo sposo. Rido perché è tutto perfetto. Noi siamo perfetti. L’anello è perfetto. La proposta è stata perfetta.<br/>Akito mi guarda, abbassa le mani e continua ad osservarmi serio.<br/>«È di mia madre». Afferma ed io mi blocco. Mi immobilizzo ed alzo lo sguardo verso di lui.<br/>«Cosa?»<br/>«L’anello». Risponde; ma la mia domanda era più retorica che effettiva. «Me lo ha dato mio padre. Per te». Deglutisce. «Mi ha detto che era l’anello che aveva dato a mia madre».<br/>Ed adesso è ancora tutto più perfetto.<br/>Sorrido. «È bellissimo». Dico, accarezzandolo con le dita senza toccarlo davvero. «Papà Hayama ha davvero buon gusto». Appoggio la scatola sul tavolo e la faccio scivolare verso Akito che alza lo sguardo ed inarca un sopracciglio.<br/>«Come nei film occidentali». Ridacchio, poi, allungando la mano e stendendo le dita. «Se ti inginocchi è meglio». Sposto un attimo la mano e indico a terra, alla mia sinistra.<br/>«Mi prendi in giro?»<br/>Nego con la testa in modo enfatico. «Perché dovrei?»<br/>«Non mi inginocchio».<br/>«Dai! È una cosa carina!» Akito scuote la testa.<br/>«Inginocchiati tu...» Poi mi guarda. «Cioè...»<br/>«Che vorresti dire?» Incrocio le braccia al petto, lo osservo in tralice. Sto utilizzando le mie doti da attrice per riuscire a rimanere così seria perché vorrei solo ridere, e ridere ancora. Ridere per tutta la vita, insieme ad Akito. «Io lo faccio abbastanza, non credi?» Cerco di rimanere seria. Sana, ci puoi riuscire. Reggi il doppio senso.<br/>Lui chiude gli occhi, porta una mano davanti alla fronte. «Io… Io… Ma che...» Balbetta, e mi sembra di notare le sue guance imporporarsi giusto un po’.<br/>«Stai arrossendo?» Mi alzo in piedi, facendo strisciare la sedia sul parquet. «Oh, ma come sei carino!»<br/>Ed è in questo momento che non riesco più a trattenermi e la risata che voleva uscire da tanto, troppo tempo, riempie la stanza.<br/>«Sei bellissimo, Akito!» Batto le mani sul tavolo, poi mi ricordo che non voglio dargliela vinta, che deve mettermi l’anello di sua madre al dito. Allungo di nuovo il braccio, le dita tese.<br/>Akito sospira, prende la scatola di velluto rosso e estrae l’anello. Lo guarda un attimo, si alza in piedi, alzando la sedia, senza farla strisciare a terra. «Non so se è la giusta misura». Dice, guardandomi negli occhi.<br/>E non c’è più spazio per le risa, per i giochi, per i doppi sensi. Sento soltanto il cuore che batte forte e veloce nel mio petto, l’emozione che mi stringe lo stomaco e le lacrime di felicità che vorrei versare. È tutto vero, non è un pensiero, un qualcosa detto senza riflettere. Mi sposo. Ci sposiamo davvero.<br/>«Quindi...» Tiene l’anello tra le mani, guarda terra. Non vorrà davvero…? Sospira.<br/>«Che fai?» Chiedo, cercando di anticiparlo, mentre sposta la gamba per potersi abbassare.<br/>«Cosa credi che stia facendo? Quello che vuoi, no?! Si fa sempre quello che vuoi tu, ragazzina egoista». Il ginocchio sinistro si appoggia a terra, la mano libera stringe la mia, alza lo sguardo verso di me. Nelle parole che ha appena pronunciato non c’è stato un momento nel quale ho pensato che le dicesse con cattiveria. E mi sembra di scorgere un lieve sorriso. Possibile? Stai sorridendo per me? Per noi?<br/>«Non devi farlo per forza...» Sussurro. «Io…»<br/>Non distoglie lo sguardo dal mio, i miei occhi si riempiono di lacrime. Lo sta facendo per me. Perché lo vorrei. Perché gliel’ho chiesto.<br/>Deglutisce, l’anello tocca il mio dito anulare, i suoi occhi non sono più sul mio viso, tutta l’attenzione la detiene la mia mano. «Sposami». Non è una domanda, non lo è mai stata, in fondo. E la risposta è scontata. Non potrebbe esserci altra via se non quella di rimanere insieme per tutta la nostra vita.<br/>Non attende una risposta, l’anello trova la sua giusta collocazione nel mio dito. Sorrido.<br/>«Ma certo che ti sposo, demonio dei baci». Dico, alla fine, inginocchiandomi anche io e prendendo il suo viso tra le mie mani per guardarlo un attimo, prima di eliminare qualsiasi nostra distanza, unendo la mia bocca alla sua che, a distanza di anni ed anni, ha ancora un eco di limonata.<br/>Il primo bacio sapeva di limone, il secondo delle sue labbra, il terzo di consapevolezza, il quarto di cioccolata, il quinto di tutto il nostro amore.</em>
  <br/>
  <span>Mi ridesto sentendo il telefono suonare. Cerco di rispondere, male, visto che cade rovinosamente per terra. «Fa' che non sia rotto...» Sembra funzionare. «Fuka, arrivo!»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ma dove sei? È da mezz’ora che ti aspettiamo qua fuori!»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Scusa! Ho fatto tardi!» Rispondo, inchinandomi, anche se n</span>
  <br/>
  <span>on serve a nulla visto che Aya e Fuka non si trovano nella mia camera. «Dormivi? È la terza chiamata che ti faccio!»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«No! Mi stavo preparando! Due minuti e scendo! Due minuti veri!» Chiudo la chiamata senza attendere una risposta, apro l’armadio, prendo il giaccone ed apro la porta di camera mia. </span>
  <em>Mi sto dimenticando qualcosa</em>
  <span>. Esco, chiudo la porta, la riapro. Corro alla toeletta ed estraggo l’anello dalla sua custodia. Lo infilo. </span>
  <em>Ok. Adesso sono pronta</em>
  <span>. Sorrido, chiudendo la porta.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Eccomi, ragazze!» Urlo, uscendo sul vialetto. «Mi siete mancate! Da quanto tempo! Come state? Che mi raccontate? Come vanno le cose?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Sana! Calmati! Non dobbiamo fare serata qui davanti a casa tua, abbiamo tutto il tempo per parlare». Fuka si sposta la sciarpa, sospirando. «Non crescerai mai». Continua scuotendo la testa. «Magari è perché deve sempre stare su di giri per via dei fan, chissà...»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ciao Sana». Aya mi abbraccia ed io la stringo a me. Con lei mi vedo un po’ più spesso, soprattutto perché ci ritroviamo insieme ad Akito e Tsuyoshi, il ragazzo di Fuka invece mi sembra non veda di buon occhio Akito da quando l’ha conosciuto, e quindi evita sempre di stare con noi. Peccato, visto che si è trasferito qui da Osaka per frequentare insieme a Fuka l’università qui a Tokyo, potrebbe fare meno l’asociale.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Come sta Takaishi?» Chiedo, raggiungendola all’auto.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Sta bene, dopo l’estate comincia il master...» Accende l’auto. C’è qualcosa che la turba.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Fuka, sicuro vada tutto bene?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Sospira. Non abbiamo fatto nemmeno un chilometro che arriva la prima bomba. «Vado via, ragazze». Afferma. «Takaishi farà un master ad Osaka ed io andrò con lui, mi hanno offerto un lavoro in una società di Osaka, quindi…»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Sgrano gli occhi. Fuka non rimarrà più a Tokyo, con me. Torna a quella che una volta considerava casa, dove aveva degli amici, prima di noi. «Be’... è bellissimo! Almeno starete insieme!» Esclamo, dandole una pacca sulla spalla.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ehy, mi fai male!»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Oh, Fuka… sono contenta per te». Aya sorride, sfregandosi le mani. «Ora andiamo? Avrei un po’ fame».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Ridiamo un attimo poi, finalmente, partiamo alla volta del ristorante. Mi appoggio al sedile, alzo lo sguardo. </span>
  <em>Fuka parte, io mi sposo, Aya sarà forse incinta?</em>
  <br/>
  <span>«Aya, non è che sei incinta?» Domando ad alta voce, senza rendermene conto. Lei si gira di scatto e mi guarda scioccata. </span>
  <em>Per caso ci ho beccato?</em>
  <br/>
  <span>Scuote la testa. «Ma che domande fai! No che non sono incinta, Sana! Ancora devo finire l’univesità!» Continua a scuotere la testa, rassegnata dalle mie uscite.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Era così… per dire». Mi mordo il labbro inferiore. </span>
  <em>Quando glielo dico? Al ristorante. Non posso dirlo qui, andremmo fuori strada con Fuka alla guida</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Continuiamo a parlare del più e del meno, del lavoro, dei film, dell’università di economia di Fuka, di quella di scienze dell’educazione di Aya e mi prendono in giro perché non sono riuscita mai a superare l’esame di ammissione, anche se ci ho provato ben tre volte, ma le ripetizioni di Akito erano illuminanti da un verso e molto povere dal lato dell’istruzione.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Eppure Akito è bravissimo anche se studia pochissimo! Non posso crederci che anche lui non è riuscito a farti entrare qualche nozione nel cervello!» Fuka continua a non avere peli sulla lingua.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Be’, il divano era più interessante...» Borbotto, ripensando a come le matite volavano via, come gli abiti venivano spesso tolti da qualsiasi tipo di equazione e, quasi tutte le volte, ero io ad iniziare tutto. O meglio, ero io a cercare qualche distrazione dallo studio. «Non sono una brava studentessa, ecco...» Continuo, spostando lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino. «Siamo arrivate».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Mi tolgo la giacca, appoggiandola nel retro della sedia. «E quello, Sana?» Fuka indica il mio anello. Subito. Non mi dà nemmeno il tempo di sedermi. Mi prende in contropiede. Aya spalanca la bocca e sorride, Fuka poi mi guarda, probabilmente nella sua testa ha fatto due calcoli ed è arrivata ad un risultato. «Non mi dirai che Akito ti ha fatto la proposta!» Arrossisco. «No, sì, be’...» Balbetto. </span>
  <em>Sono stata troppo tempo con Akito, anche io adesso ho perso l’uso della parola</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Te l’ha proprio chiesto, oppure ha mimato qualcosa? Si è zittito mentre cercava di dichiararsi?» Alla fine tra una domanda e l’altra riusciamo a sederci.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Cerco di prendere fiato. «Quindi vi sposate?» Chiede Aya, appoggiando i gomiti al tavolo e continuando a sorridere. «È così emozionante... Praticamente è dalla sesta elementare che io e Tsuyoshi dicevamo che vi sareste sposati. Come si dice adesso? Nelle serie? Uhm… </span>
  <em>endgame</em>
  <span>, ecco». Mi stringe una mano sopra il tavolo. «Siete sempre stati </span>
  <em>endgame</em>
  <span>».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Sento il cuore battere veloce, nemmeno avessi Akito davanti a farmi la proposta. Aya ha questo modo di fare così dolce, così calma, non riesco a capire come faccia, riesce sempre a dire la parola giusta, a calmare gli animi. Quando sarà, sarà una madre fantastica.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«È così strano...» Ammetto, abbassando lo sguardo.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Strano?» Mi fa eco, Fuka, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Hai ventuno anni e ti sembra strano? Quando praticamente state insieme da quando siete nati… non proprio, ma poco ci manca. Come fa ad essere strano?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>La guardo e mi porto una mano al mento. «Non lo so. È… È che mi sembra poco. Poco tempo, ma anche tanto tempo». Scuoto la testa con energia. «Non so come spiegare! È tanto e poco allo stesso momento. Lo conosco come le mie tasche, ma è sempre come lo vedessi per la prima volta e... Mi sembra solo ieri che ci siamo conosciuti, eppure mi sembra già una vita». Parlo, cercando di mettere in fila un discorso sensato, senza riuscirci del tutto, almeno così mi sembra. «Ha senso?» Le guardo entrambe, sedute davanti a me.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Aya annuisce, Fuka alza un sopracciglio, pensierosa.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Assolutamente». Risponde Aya, prendendo un menù tra le mani. «Un po’ come con me e Tsu. Stiamo insieme da sempre, non ci siamo mai lasciati, ma non mi ha mai stancata, siamo cresciuti insieme e ci siamo sempre supportati». Si volta verso Fuka. «Anche per te è lo stesso, Fuka. Stai con Takaishi da una vita ormai...»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Un po’ di tira e molla, ma sì. Però a volte ho pensato che mi avesse stancato. Soprattutto quando fa il primo uomo e non vuole uscire con i miei amici...» Alza le spalle. «Io ordino una zuppa di ramen».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Non so se si sia accorta del mio sguardo, ma è come allora, quando le avevo chiesto se stesse con Akito - al mio ritorno dal set della “Villa dell’acqua” - aveva glissato il discorso con molta nonchalance. Mi sembra quasi di rivivere quel momento, lei non ama parlare delle sue questioni amorose, non lo ha mai fatto, ma soltanto quando non era sicura del rapporto. </span>
  <em>Fuka, c’è qualcosa che non ci dici?</em>
  <br/>
  <span>«Sana, hai deciso o preferisci mangiare con gli occhi me? Sono il tuo tipo?» Mi fa l’occhiolino e si porta i capelli dietro le spalle, scherzosa. «Ho già il mio tipo, grazie! Prendo quello che prendete voi!»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Quindi? Questa proposta, Sana?» Non demorde. Ed io che pensavo di averla scampata.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Prendo un respiro profondo.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Vi ricordate il tipo che mi ha baciata alla presentazione?» Annuiscono, tutte e due.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Non mi dirai che te l’ha fatta attraverso quel tipo!»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Fuka!» Esclamo, facendo uscire il l’acqua dalla mia bocca, quella che non avevo ancora deglutito. «Ma ti pare? Non è una cosa ammissibile!»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Effettivamente non sarebbe molto da Akito, te ne do atto». Appoggia il mento sul palmo della sua mano. «Continua...» Mi esorta.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Be’, ecco… Era molto arrabbiato per quella cosa che è successa...» Abbasso lo sguardo, gioco con la tovaglia. </span>
  <em>Forse dovrei glissare e dire direttamente di quando si è inginocchiato</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Penso che sia assolutamente plausibile. E credo sia stato meglio che non ci fosse, altrimenti forse non saremmo qua a parlare della sua proposta». Aya ridacchia, alla fine, ma non ha tutti i torti. Per come se la prendeva con il muro, avrebbe potuto prendersela tranquillamente con quell’uomo.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Non ci ho potuto fare nulla, avrei volentieri evitato quell’episodio». Sospiro. «Comunque, era molto, molto arrabbiato. Aveva persino smesso di parlare, non riuscivo a fargli dire una parola, quasi...»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Fuka annuisce mentre parlo. «Sì, è da lui». Dice. «E come hai fatto a fargli fare la proposta in un momento del genere? Telepaticamente? Ha tirato fuori l’anello da un cassetto e te l’ha messo al dito?» Sembra molto presa dal mio racconto. </span>
  <em>Non faccio fatica a crederci, mi sa che economia è davvero noiosa</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«No. L’ho baciato. Gli ho chiesto di baciarmi». Arrossisco.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Come lo chiamavi, una volta? Quando dopo ogni suo bacio preparavi l’anti-Hayama?» Ride, Aya, portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca, come se dovesse nascondersi dal mondo, come se il suo sorriso non fosse per tutti.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Già...» Scosto lo sguardo verso un punto imprecisato del muro. </span>
  <em>Demonio dei baci. Akito Hayama è un demonio dei baci. Non lo perdonerò mai</em>
  <span>. Rido anche io, ripensando ai miei pensieri di un tempo, quando l’unico amore che volevo era quello di mammina. Non mi serviva altro. Be’, anche quello di Rei, in un certo senso.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Che razza di recidivo… si divertiva proprio a rubare i baci, quello lì». Fuka sospira, stiracchiandosi le braccia. </span>
  <em>Eppure poi volevi la sua compagnia anche tu. Magari è una mossa vincente rubare a tradimento baci</em>
  <span>. «E sei riuscita a sbloccare il registratore vocale di Akito, baciandolo?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Mh...» Ci penso un attimo. «Non subito. Dopo… più o meno. Abbiamo fatto l’amore». Vedo le guance di Aya colorarsi, come le mie. L’unica che sembra non reagire è Fuka.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Strano… pensavo avresti aspettato il matrimonio». Dice, guardandomi finta annoiata, ma un sorriso divertito fa capolino dalle sue labbra.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Divertente, Fuka… Praticamente l’unica cosa che ha detto è stata...» Sposto la sedia, mi alzo, metto un braccio sul fianco, cerco la mia espressione più simile a quella apatica di Akito. «Sposami». Continuo, cercando di abbassare la voce, per renderla più profonda.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Così? Dal nulla?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Annuisco. «Pensavo che stesse scherzando, mi sono messa a ridere. Era serio, invece».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Povero Hayama… lui ti chiede… be’, ti dice di sposarlo, e tu ridi?» Aya è un po’ scioccata, sgrana gli occhi, scuote la testa. Forse si sente davvero in pena per Akito, per il fatto di non averlo preso sul serio. Ed effettivamente, pensandoci ora, Akito non è una persona che scherza spesso e sicuramente non scherzerebbe su queste cose, quindi avrei potuto credergli sin da subito. </span>
  <em>Ormai è andata come è andata</em>
  <span>. Sventolo una mano nell’aria.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Mettiti nei miei panni! Non ha parlato per non so quanto tempo e poi spari una… una bomba così?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«E tu?» Fuka si porta in avanti, ora più interessata.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Sono andata a prendere il piko e gliel’ho dato in testa».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Dalle loro facce penso che, se fossimo stati in un manga, sarebbero cadute a terra, sconfitte. Sento sussurri dal nome di Hayama, qualche povero, qualche “Buona fortuna, Akito, ne avrai bisogno”.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Però poi gli ho chiesto di fare l’amore con la futura signora Hayama...» Sussurro, a mo di scusa.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Fuka sorride, allunga una mano e stringe la mia, quella con l’anello. «Non cambierete mai, voi due». A orecchie sconosciute potrebbe quasi sembrare un rimprovero, ma lei lo dice con un accento positivo, come se dovesse essere così che, se fossimo cambiati, se fossimo diversi, non saremmo più noi: Sana e Akito, la ragazza S. ed il ragazzo A.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Contraccambio la sua stretta e mi rilasso, sorrido. «L’anello me l’ha dato dopo qualche giorno, era della madre e penso sia l’anello più bello del mondo». Mi risiedo, allungando le dita per osservarlo. «Non lo metto quasi mai… per il lavoro… Ancora non abbiamo ufficializzato nulla, ma voi dovevate saperlo da me». Spiego, stringendo le braccia di tutte e due. «Siete le mie migliori amiche e non avrei sopportato che lo veniste a sapere da qualche programma o da qualche rivista». Continuo, spostandomi soltanto quando il cameriere porta nella nostra stanza il menù ordinato. «Ma cos’è tutta questa roba?» Domando.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Hai ordinato quello che abbiamo ordinato noi, Sana». Mi spiega Aya, ridendo.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ma… Non ci ho fatto caso. Devo mangiare tutto?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Mangia quello che ti va. Avete scelto una data?» Fuka prende le bacchette e comincia a portarsi il ramen alla bocca, succhiando forte.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Nego. «È ancora presto. Non sappiamo. Non ne abbiamo più parlato poi».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Vorrà dire che gli chiederai di fare l’amore con te, magari nel mentre sceglie la data...» Succhia ancora. Non sarebbe poi così inverosimile, come quando mi ha dato appuntamento per la vigilia di Natale mentre mi abbracciava, in maniera così precisa che non riuscivo a capire cosa stesse dicendo.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Voi verrete, vero?» Chiedo, come se avessi paura della paura della risposta.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Mi guardano, adesso, tutte e due. Appoggiano le bacchette sul tavolo ed Aya sorride. «Ma certo, Sana. Non ci perderemmo mai, per nulla al mondo, il matrimonio più atteso di sempre».</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Projects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>È un pensiero confortante sapere che certe cose non cambieranno mai. So già che quando rivedrò Tsuyoshi, fra pochi minuti, sarà lo stesso ragazzo di sempre. Ne ho la conferma mentre lo guardo attraversare la strada e venire nella mia direzione, i capelli pettinati, gli occhiali al loro posto e tutti i bottoni della sua giacca rigorosamente chiusi.</span><br/>
<span>«Akito!» Alza una mano per salutarmi mentre si avvicina, poi mette le mani a coppa davanti alla bocca per scaldarle col suo stesso fiato.</span><br/>
<span>Mi sollevo dal muro al quale ero appoggiato, accanto alla porta del locale che abbiamo scelto, per fargli capire di averlo visto.</span><br/>
<em>È sempre uguale.</em><br/>
<span>«Ciao amico, entriamo? Eh? Si gela.»</span><br/>
<span>Annuisco e apro la porta del locale. Una volta dentro, un cameriere ci accoglie e ci indica un tavolo vuoto vicino alla finestra e prima di rivederlo per le ordinazioni, Tsuyoshi mi ha già parlato degli studi di legge, del tirocinio che lo porterà lontano da Tokio, di sua madre, del compagno di sua madre, di sua sorella, degli insegnanti di sua sorella, degli studi di Aya e dei progetti che hanno. E alla parola </span>
  <em>progetti</em>
  <span> capisco che è il mio turno. Che forse in questo stesso momento Sana starà raccontando i </span>
  <em>nostri</em>
  <span> progetti a Fuka e Aya. No, non forse. </span>
  <em>Sicuramente.</em><br/>
<span>Respiro piano, mentre il cameriere porta via i menù.</span><br/>
<span>«Io e Sana ci sposeremo.» riesco a parlare per primo stavolta e alzo gli occhi a guardarlo. Nel suo sguardo trovo una buona dose di compiacimento e affetto.</span><br/>
<span>«Certo che vi sposerete Hayama, stai tranquillo. Io ne sono praticamente certo dalla sesta elementare.» Mi sta fissando con tenerezza, come si fissa un bambino mentre legge la letterina per Babbo Natale.</span><br/>
<em>Non ha capito, Akito. Ricomincia.</em>
  <span> «Ci sposiamo, volevo dire. A breve.»</span><br/>
<span>Sulla sua faccia cominciano a comparire in ordine la sorpresa, la gioia, l’esultanza e infine la curiosità. Ed è quest’ultima ad avere la meglio.</span><br/>
<span>«Te lo ha chiesto lei? Come te lo ha chiesto? Ti ha organizzato una festa?»</span><br/>
<span>«Non è stata lei. Sono stato io.»</span><br/>
<span>«Oh beh, allora… Puoi aiutarmi! Sei mio amico, puoi aiutarmi.»</span><br/>
<span>È come se fosse schiacciato da qualcosa di molto pesante. Lo vedo accasciarsi sempre di più sul tavolo, scosso da piccole risatine.</span><br/>
<em>Aiutarlo a fare cosa? Vuole un massaggio?</em><br/>
<span>Comincio a pungolarlo con un dito, cercando di farlo raddrizzare, senza successo. Ci riesce solo il profumo dei piatti appena arrivati. O forse l’eccessiva educazione nel non voler disturbare il lavoro del cameriere.</span><br/>
<span>«Akito» Tsuyoshi prende le posate e le impugna ai lati del piatto, poi mi fissa. Gli brillano gli occhi. «Voglio chiedere anche io ad Aya di sposarmi.»</span><br/>
<span>«In bocca al lupo.» Tiro un sospiro di sollievo e comincio a studiare l’angolazione giusta dalla quale afferrare il panino che hanno portato. Tsuyoshi ancora non mangia.</span><br/>
<span>«Le hai comprato un mazzo di fiori? Hai organizzato una cena?»</span><br/>
<em>Mangia Tsuyoshi. Perchè non mangi?</em><br/>
<span>Scuoto la testa, mentre mordo e poi mastico il panino. Faccio un altro morso.</span><br/>
<span>«Akito come glielo hai chiesto? Dammi un’idea!» urla, senza urlare, da sopra il suo piatto.</span><br/>
<em>Esasperante. Ho solo persone esasperanti intorno.</em>
  <span> Faccio un altro morso, poi decido di rispondergli.</span><br/>
<span>«Non gliel’ho chiesto. Le ho detto solo “sposami”.»</span><br/>
<span>Tsuyoshi sbuffa, e comincia finalmente a mangiare. Poi mi punta contro la forchetta.</span><br/>
<span>«Dovevo immaginarlo. Sei dispotico.»</span><br/>
<em>Dispotico. </em>
  <span>Non mi sembrava di essere stato dispotico mentre Sana ancora respirava affannosamente nel mio collo. </span>
  <em>Ti amo. Sposami.</em>
  <span> Mi è sembrato il massimo del romanticismo. Fare l’amore e poi farlo ancora.</span><br/>
<span>Non so come, ma Tsuyoshi riesce a capire quando quello che dico è solo una parte del racconto. Quando alzo gli occhi dal mio panino, non è più la forchetta ad essere puntata nella mia direzione ma il coltello. E lui è proteso sul tavolo verso di me, gli occhi che brillano di nuovo dietro gli occhiali.</span><br/>
<span>«Ti ho visto sai?» dice «Cosa non mi stai dicendo Akito?»</span><br/>
<em>Dì qualcosa Akito. Lo farà Sana comunque. Tsuyoshi è tuo amico.</em><br/>
<span>«È successo il giorno dopo che quel criminale l'ha baciata in tv…»</span><br/>
<span>«Oh. Quello! Mia madre urlava contro lo schermo!»</span><br/>
<span>«Ero arrabbiato. Con me stesso… e con tutto il mondo.» Non dico dei baci che Sana ha preteso </span>
  <em>da me, </em>
  <span>della pelle sudata, del nostro incastro sempre perfetto, del desiderio che tutto quello che siamo duri per sempre. «Ma poi abbiamo fatto l'amore. E le ho detto di sposarmi.»</span><br/>
<span>«Dispotico e presuntuoso.» Tsuyoshi sfoga la frustrazione per i miei difetti sul suo piatto, finalmente. «Dovevo immaginarlo appena lo hai detto, che non mi saresti stato d'aiuto. Non sei capace di…» sventola una forchettata di bistecca per aria «... queste cose serie».</span><br/>
<span>Riprende a mangiare circondato dal fumo del piatto. Oppure è fumo che esce dalla sua testa e magari sta per esplodere a causa della mia proposta non </span>
  <em>proposta.</em>
  <span> Resta in silenzio per qualche minuto, guardando un punto imprecisato fuori dalla finestra, dando anche a me la possibilità di finire il mio panino.</span><br/>
<span>«Bisogna comprare un anello, fare le cose come si deve...» lo sento dire dopo un po’, più a sè stesso che a me, stavolta.</span><br/>
<span>«Ma io le ho dato un anello, dopo.» dico, bevendo un sorso di coca direttamente dalla lattina. Mi guarda, Tsuyoshi, come se non credesse alle suo orecchie.</span><br/>
<span>«L’anello di mia madre. Me lo ha dato mio padre quando gli ho detto che ci saremmo sposati.»</span><br/>
<span>«Oh. Beh, non hai pensato comunque a niente.»</span><br/>
<span>Posa le posate, sposta il piatto e si accascia di nuovo sul tavolo.</span><br/>
<em>Guarda quanta frustrazione mi sono risparmiato Tsuyoshi</em>
  <span>, mi verrebbe da dirgli.</span><br/>
<span>Riprendo a pungolarlo, cercando qualcosa da dire. Invece riprende a parlare lui.</span><br/>
<span>«Dovrò spostarmi da Tokio per un lungo periodo. E vorrei che Aya venisse con me.» sospira, ancora accasciato sul tavolo.</span><br/>
<span>Faccio un gesto verso il cameriere per fargli capire che va tutto bene quando comincia a guardare nella nostra direzione con aria interrogativa. </span>
  <em>Non è morto, è frustrato</em>
  <span>.</span><br/>
<span>«Voglio chiederle di sposarmi. Non credi che sia arrivato il momento anche per noi Akito, eh? Credo che anche Aya se lo aspetti.» parla a ruota libera, perso in un flusso di parole continuo. «Lo sapevo che tu e Sana vi sareste sposati presto. Era ovvio, sono felice per voi amico mio. Perchè che senso ha aspettare, no?»</span><br/>
<span>Non rispondo, alzo lo sguardo verso la finestra. Fuori, una figura che conosco bene, cammina con le sue amiche.</span><br/>
<span>«Guarda, c’è Aya.» dico, spostando una mano sul vetro e cominciando a salutare per attirare la loro attenzione. La notizia basta per risollevare Tsuyoshi dal tavolo.</span><br/>
<span>È Fuka la prima a vederci. Indica nella nostra direzione e tutte e tre insieme vengono verso la finestra del locale. Sana si avvicina al vetro, di fronte a me, producendo un leggero rumore metallico quando ci appoggia le mani. L’anello di mia madre sul suo anulare.</span><br/>
<span>«Ti accompagno io.» dico al mio amico, continuando a guardare la mano di Sana, appoggiando anche la mia sulla sua. «Ti accompagno a cercare un anello, a organizzare qualcosa.» </span>
  <em>Anche se non è la proposta quello che conta.</em><br/>
<span>Tsuyoshi mi guarda disorientato, prima di sorridere e annuire, e poi voltarsi di nuovo verso Aya.</span><br/>
<span>Attiro l’attenzione del cameriere, con la mano libera, per chiedere il conto. Mi rigiro verso la finestra e faccio capire a Sana che stiamo per uscire. </span>
  <em>Ti aspetto qui fuori, </em>
  <span>dice.</span><br/>
<em>Che senso ha aspettare, no? </em>
  <span>«Tsuyoshi» lo chiamo, mentre ci alziamo e cominciamo a infilare le giacche. «Mi faresti da testimone?»</span><br/>
<span>Di nuovo sul suo volto scorrono sorpresa, gioia, esultanza. Nessuno spazio per la curiosità ma solo per la consapevolezza della nostra amicizia.</span><br/>
<span>«Assolutamente! Questa si che è una proposta, Hayama!» mi dà una pacca sulla spalla, avviandosi poi verso la cassa.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>«Aya. Ti amo, ti ho sempre amata. Ti prego, mi vuoi sposare?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Stai supplicando?»</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Supplicarla non è male.</em>
  <br/>
  <span>«Aya, vuoi passare il resto della tua vita con me?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Questa è una condanna.»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«No. No. Non è una condanna. Stai offendendo!» Mi alzo.</span>
  <em> Non posso farlo.</em>
  <br/>
  <span>«Torna in ginocchio! Dai. Facciamo le persone serie» mi tiene ferme le spalle e mi rimette per terra. Tendo di nuovo le braccia, in mano la scatolina con l’anello.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Aya. Vuoi tu diventare mia moglie?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Guarda che non è il giorno del matrimonio.»</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Giusto.</em>
  <span> «Giusto».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ricomincia».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Aya» prendo un respiro e sistemo le spalle. Alzo gli occhi, li punto nei suoi «Sposami».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Akito accompagna la sua migliore espressione soddisfatta con un lento applauso.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Perfetto.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Le ho detto “sposami” e ha accettato. Ha fatto di nuovo l'amore con me.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>E poi lo ha detto a mia sorella, e mia sorella lo ha detto a mio padre e mio padre ha detto che avremmo dovuto fare </span>
  <em>questo</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>E io non lo sapevo cosa fosse </span>
  <em>questo</em>
  <span>. Non lo sapeva Sana, non lo sapeva il mio amico immaginario che mi incoraggiava quel giorno.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>«Akito, dobbiamo preparare lo Yuino!» aveva detto mio padre.<br/>Avevo annuito, più volte, provando ad immaginarne il sapore. Dolce? Salato? Speziato? C'era il pesce? Avevo guardato Natsumi aspettandomi la lista degli ingredienti da comprare ma lei guardava interrogativa nostro padre.<br/>«Cos'è papà?» aveva chiesto.<br/>Non lo sa preparare, papà. Lo compreremo da asporto.<br/>«Una cena figliola.»<br/>Visto? Era una cena. Continuavo ad annuire velocemente, guardando Natsumi. Avevo rallentato solo quando mi ero reso conto, alla fine, che la lista degli ingredienti snocciolata da mio padre non era commestibile.<br/>Lo Yuino non era un nuovo piatto per festeggiare, ma una cerimonia di fidanzamento. Regali di fecondità, fedeltà, vecchiaia.<br/>Prendere il telefono per chiamare Sana in aiuto, non era servito a niente. Facciamoli contenti, aveva detto.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Ed è per far contento mio padre e Natsumi che sono seduto sul tatami in casa di Sana. Ho buone ragioni per credere che sia contenta anche Misako, dalle risa convulse che si sono scatenate in lei nel momento in cui Sana è riuscita a fare impigliare l’anello di mia madre nel nuovo ventaglio donato dalla mia famiglia.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>«Lo sposo non deve fare nulla, Akito» mi spiega calmo «Deve solo osservare mentre la sua famiglia dona degli omaggi alla sposa».<br/>Ho le braccia incrociate, lo sguardo fisso su una piccola sveglia argentata su una mensola in cucina. C'è una gallina che becca l'aia a ritmo dei secondi. Una sveglia vecchia come lui. Maledetto vecchiaccio capoccione che fa leva sull'entusiasmo di mia sorella e della mia ragazza.<br/>«Dopotutto…» continua, noncurante del mio impegno nell'ignorarlo «...hai già fatto tutto da solo… una proposta, un anello, come figlio ci devi questa soddisfazione.»<br/>È alla parola anello che incrocio i suoi occhi per la prima volta da quando ha proposto questa sceneggiata.<br/>«Non c'è nessun anello», dico, con un tono di ovvietà. Siamo una coppia atipica, vorrei spiegargli, che si rompe, si aggiusta e si abbraccia forte su una panchina mentre litiga e se ne dice di tutti i colori. Che si separa per tre anni come fossero tre ore. Che bisogno abbiamo di un anello?<br/>Invece c'è un lampo di confusione negli occhi di mio padre, come se gli avessi appena detto che non sono suo figlio. Poi smette di respirare, comincia ad aprire la bocca sempre di più e già mi vedo, fra qualche secondo scandito dalla gallina in cucina, a praticargli un massaggio cardiaco.<br/>E invece il colpo arriva con tutta la sua forza. E io che mi preoccupavo per la sua salute. «Maledetto figlio degenere.» soffia fra i denti, mentre io mi massaggio la testa.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>«È tonno? Sembra buono… lo devo assaggiare?» Sana si rivolge a mio padre, in piedi davanti a lei a porgerle un dono dietro l’altro e, senza aspettare la risposta, si porta il tonno alla bocca con le mani, direttamente dal vassoio.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«No, Sana… non dovevi mangiarlo ora...» spiega calma mia sorella, cercando di riprendere il vassoio e appoggiarlo sul tavolo allestito per l'occasione.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ah no? Era da cuocere?» Sana si pulisce le labbra e comincia a ridere imbarazzata «Ma io non so cucinare…» </span>
  <em>decisamente non sa cucinare</em>
  <span> «Akito! Non glielo hai detto che non so cucinare?» urla nella mia direzione dal lato opposto della stanza.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Misako attira l'attenzione di mio padre, in mano il ventaglio donato poco prima a Sana «Posso provarlo?».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Nel momento in cui vedo arrivare, sul volto di mio padre, la disperazione e il pentimento per aver voluto questa cerimonia, mi dispiace per lui.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Ci sono rumori nella mia stanza che mi riscuotono dal sonno e poi movimenti ai piedi del letto.<br/>Apro gli occhi e mi sollevo giusto un po' per riuscire a distinguere, nel buio della stanza, la figura di mio padre seduta sul bordo del materasso. È sonnambulo?<br/>«Figliolo, voglio darti una cosa» parla, come se non fosse notte fonda e io non fossi stato addormento fino a pochi secondi prima. Non è sonnambulo, è pazzo.<br/>«Non puoi aspettare domani?» se chiudessi di nuovo gli occhi, farei ancora in tempo a riprendere a dormire, senza ricordare nulla.<br/>«Sai Akito, sono contento che tu abbia Sana» mio padre in tutta risposta continua a parlare, non aspetterà. Mi chiedo se si sarebbe accertato che io lo stessi ascoltando, se non mi fossi svegliato da solo. «È quella persona che ti sostiene e ti supporta, della quale ognuno di noi ha bisogno… e tu con lei puoi superare tutto.»<br/>Mi strofino gli occhi e mi metto seduto fra le coperte, chiedendomi dove voglia arrivare con queste parole pronunciate nel bel mezzo della notte.<br/>E poi lontani ricordi cominciano a riaffiorare, come in un sogno. Mio padre, io e Natsumi seduti in cucina a parlare di mia madre, con lui che diceva parole molto simili a queste.<br/>«Dovresti darle questo, almeno» allunga un braccio verso di me, mostrandomi una scatolina di velluto rosso «Era di tua madre». Lo guardo ma i suoi occhi sono fissi su quello che mi sta donando. Accendo la luce sul comodino e finalmente posso vederlo meglio. È in pigiama, i capelli schiacciati su un lato, mi chiedo quante volte di sia rigirato nel letto prima di prendere questa decisione per me, per noi.<br/>Prendo la scatolina dalle sue mani, la apro. All’interno, un solitario brilla nonostante la luce fioca dell’abat-jour. Custodito fino a questa notte, come nuovo.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>«È stato divertente, vero?» Sana mi porge un bicchiere di sake, la presentazione dei doni è finita.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Tu dici?» chiedo, avvicinandola a me e poi tuffando la testa fra i suoi capelli.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Assolutamente! Guarda!» mi scosta la testa e mi costringe a guardare in fondo al tavolo apparecchiato per la cena. Misako tiene per mano mio padre, cantano una vecchia canzone popolare, davanti ai loro posti ci sono già diversi bicchieri vuoti di sake.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Rei e Natsumi, con i loro bicchieri ancora in mano, cominciano ad improvvisare un balletto.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Visto?» mi porge di nuovo il sake. Sulla sua mano brilla l’anello che mio padre mi ha dato per lei. E, mentre lo guardo, penso che non avrebbe potuto avere una collocazione migliore dell’anulare di Sana che, ormai tanti anni fa, ci ha aperto gli occhi sull’amore di mia madre. È come se lei stessa la ringraziasse per non aver reso vano il suo sacrificio mettendomi al mondo.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Sana, che ha reso sopportabile l’inferno nel quale vivevo, estinguendo poi del tutto quelle fiamme. Che mi guarda, gli occhi felici, come se io la meritassi davvero. Che mi sposerà, abbracciando le mie paure e le mie insicurezze.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Sana che ama, lenisce e cura.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Prendo il bicchiere dalla sua mano e lo mando giù, tutto d’un fiato. «Uniamoci a loro!» dice, mentre comincia a trascinarmi verso Rei e Natsumi.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>La tiro a me per baciarla, prendo l’altro bicchiere dalla sua mano. «Avrò bisogno anche di questo». E la seguo, sempre.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Photographs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Misako che spinge Sana su un'altalena. Sana nel giardino, che gioca con i cani. Ancora Sana che parla ad un finto - o forse no - telefono collegato all'acconciatura di Misako.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>C'è Sana in ogni pagina, che sorride da ogni foto.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>È sul divano adesso, con sua madre. Sfoglia un altro dei suoi album. Forse il decimo, oppure il quarantottesimo, o il centoventitresimo. Non li conto più.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Mammina, credo che Akito non abbia mai visto questa foto!» Sussurra, una mano a coprire la bocca, sporgendosi verso Misako con in mano una foto.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ti sento», le faccio notare, mentre continuo a sfogliare l’album sulle mie gambe, facendo attenzione alla carta delicata che separa le pagine.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Sana sulla macchinina elettrica con Misako, Sana che canta con un microfono di plastica colorato da un palcoscenico improvvisato in sala.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Oh beh, credo che ormai li abbia visti da un bel pezzo! Non ha bisogno della foto». Misako ha un tono allegro, mentre appoggia la tazza da thè sul tavolino e toglie la foto dalle mani di sua figlia.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Non puoi dire queste cose mammina! Mi metti in imbarazzo! Smettila!»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Sana prova a riprendere la foto, senza riuscirci. Poi si lascia cadere sul divano sbattendo le gambe, le mani in faccia.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Allungo piano la mano verso Misako che mi passa la foto, continuando a ridere di gusto dietro il suo ventaglio aperto.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>C’è una piccola Sana di pochi mesi nello scatto. È stesa a pancia in giù, senza pannolino, su un asciugamano per il cambio. La pelle immacolata se non fosse per tre piccoli nei sul sederino. </span>
  <em>La costellazione di Orione</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Sono un po’ più distanziati adesso, sai?» Dico a Misako, indicandogli tramite la vecchia foto, la nuova posizione dei nei.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>So che la faccia di Sana, dietro le sue mani, sta cambiando colore. Ne ho la conferma quando si alza all’improvviso per venire a strapparmi la foto dalle mani e rimetterla al suo posto nell’album borbottando di ingiustizie, ingenuità e dolci ricordi rovinati.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Misako continua a ridere di gusto riprendendo la sua tazza fra le mani.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Quante storie Sana. State per sposarvi. Vedrai, quando avrai dei figli adorerai prenderli in giro!»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Un dolore arriva improvviso alla bocca dello stomaco. Come se ad un tratto mancasse un pezzo nel mio petto. Un pezzo di polmone forse, perché non riesco a respirare bene come prima, oppure un pezzo di cuore perché non riesco a visualizzare le parole di Misako.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Vedo Sana con me - voglio che sia così - eppure non ci sono tutti questi album da sfogliare nel nostro futuro, così come non ci sono stati nel mio passato.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>C'è stato solo un bambino triste, che non ha mai conosciuto sua madre. Pochi ricordi da condividere e nessun sorriso da catturare e conservare.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Egoista</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>È una parola che diventa ad un tratto un tarlo nella mia mente.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Sento gli occhi di Misako che mi osservano, attenti, mentre continua a battibeccare con sua figlia e io abbasso di nuovo lo sguardo sull'album a guardare una piccola Sana felice, non riuscendo a guardare quella adulta nella stanza con me.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Two of them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Avevo un piano. Lo avevo scritto, tempo fa.</span><br/>
<span>“</span>
  <em>La bella vita di Fuka<br/>
<br/>
Sesta elementare, il giorno della cerimonia della licenza Takaishi le confessa il suo amore<br/>
Prima media si frequentano<br/>
Seconda media il primo bacio<br/>
23 anni matrimonio organizzato da Tamahime Aden (Lei si licenzia dal lavoro per il matrimonio)</em>
  <span>”</span><br/>
<span>E poi è cambiato tutto. Sono tornata a Tokyo, ho frequentato Akito - quello stesso ragazzo che mi aveva rubato il primo bacio all’asilo - e mi sono lasciata con lui perché quello che provavo non era abbastanza. Non eguagliava il rapporto che c’era tra </span>
  <em>loro due</em>
  <span>: la mia migliore amica ed il mio ragazzo.</span><br/>
<span>A posteriori non posso pensare altro se non al fatto che il terzo incomodo sono sempre stata io.</span><br/>
<span>Ma sono andata avanti, e Takaishi ha comunque fatto parte della mia vita. Ci siamo innamorati. Di nuovo.</span><br/>
<span>Eppure, eppure non eguaglia l’amore che hanno </span>
  <em>loro due</em>
  <span>. So di sbagliare metro di paragone, lo so bene. Non devo pensare a loro contrapponendolo a quello che ho io. Come non ho mai pensato di rapportarmi a quello che hanno Aya e Tsuyoshi. Eppure, quando cerco di guardarmi da fuori, con occhi diversi da miei, sento che manca quella scintilla che mi fa pensare: voglio diventare sua moglie.</span><br/>
<span>No. Vorrei scappare e basta. Perdermi negli studi, perdermi nel lavoro. Non voglio essere dipendente da Takaishi, non voglio rimanere a casa mentre lui va al lavoro o al master.</span><br/>
<span>Le pareti di questo appartamento che condividiamo da quando abbiamo iniziato a frequentare l’università si rimpiccioliscono, mi schiacciano, non mi fanno respirare. Devo uscire da qui.</span><br/>
<span>«Fuka, ma non hai lavato i piatti?»</span><br/>
<span>Alzo lo sguardo, guardo dentro il lavello. «Io non ci sono stata a pranzo… Ieri sera li ho lavati».</span><br/>
<span>Sbuffa. «Be’, dovevo scappare, pensavo che quando li avresti visti li avresti lavati».</span><br/>
<span>«E perché?» Porto le mani ai fianchi. «Le mani tua mamma te le ha fatte, usale». </span>
  <em>Devo uscire da qui</em>
  <span>.</span><br/>
<span>«Nemmeno un aiuto...»</span><br/>
<span>«Takaishi, studio pure io, sai? Condividiamo l’appartamento, non significa che hai una domestica...» Rispondo, guardandolo male.</span><br/>
<span>«Fuka, ma perché sei così scontrosa?» Si siede sul divano, vicino a me.</span><br/>
<span>Sospiro, negando con la testa. «Perché… perché siamo diversi». Faccio una pausa. «Lo sai pure tu». Lo guardo con la coda dell’occhio e noto che le mie parole non lo hanno minimamente scalfito. «Ti voglio un gran bene, Takaishi, ma...» Mi blocco, avendo paura di pronunciare le parole successive. Già una volta avevo lasciato qualcuno e con Takaishi, poi, ci sono sempre stati alti e bassi, momenti in cui ci allontanavamo, ma non ho mai sentito questo peso sul petto stando in sua presenza, pensando di dover stare con lui. «Ma… siamo diversi e basta». </span>
  <em>Noi non siamo loro</em>
  <span>.</span><br/>
<span>«Mi stai lasciando?» Domanda, calmo, con le mani sulle sue cosce.</span><br/>
<span>Annuisco. «Sì. Credo sia meglio così». Rispondo. «Tra poco tornerai ad Osaka e...»</span><br/>
<span>«Anche tu verrai, da quanto ne so».</span><br/>
<span>Annuisco. «Sì, per lavoro, ma non dobbiamo necessariamente stare assieme se viviamo nella stessa città».</span><br/>
<span>«Già».</span><br/>
<em>Adesso vorrei piangere. Se piango un po’ poi mi sentirò meglio</em>
  <span>. E Takaishi è lì, che raccoglie le lacrime che non riesco a trattenere. È per questo che l’ho amato, l’ho amato tanto. Per la sua dolcezza. Ma pensare di voler amarlo ed amarlo davvero sono due cose differenti. Io non accetto la sua pigrizia nel fare le faccende di casa, non accetto il suo lasciare i calzini a terra, non riesco ad accettare davvero tutto di lui come invece dovrei fare. </span>
  <em>Come Sana accetta Akito per quello che è, con le sue ombre e le sue luci</em>
  <span>. Mi chiedo se mai riuscirò ad amare in modo così totale come si amano loro. Forse no. Forse il mio futuro è la carriera. Quella mi piace, pensare di crescere, di aumentare le mie responsabilità, di studiare il mercato finanziario. Quello mi stimola, a differenza di Takaishi che mi fa temere di tornare a casa.</span><br/>
<span>«Non piangere, Fuka». Mi sorride e circonda le mie spalle facendomi appoggiare al suo petto. «Hai ragione. Il nostro rapporto è… è più un’amicizia, ormai. Ti voglio un gran bene anche io». Dice, sui miei capelli.</span><br/>
<span>«Staremo meglio, non credi?»</span><br/>
<span>«Sì, Fuka. Staremo meglio». Mi fa scostare da lui e mi sorride. Appoggia le sue labbra sulle mie in un bacio a fior di labbra. Io lo so, me l’ha detto un giorno. Me l’ha detto quando era arrabbiato con me: </span>
  <em>«Fuka, sei troppo rigida. Non è tutto un dare e avere. Non è bianco o nero! Sei troppo analitica! Possibile che non capisci che le tue parole mi fanno male?» Aveva urlato, preso dalla rabbia.<br/>
«Io dico quello che penso, e lo faccio per spronarti! Non puoi perdere tempo a giocare con i videogiochi quando dovresti studiare per l’esame! Vuoi fare quel master o no?»<br/>
«La vita non è solo studio e lavoro! Dobbiamo pur divertirci, no?! Non è tutto bianco e nero, Fuka!»<br/>
«Lo so! Ma adesso è importante che ti concentri! Dopo ti distrai». Ed anche se dico queste parole nella mia mente si palesa Sana con le sopracciglia inarcate. Non sei così. Mi sembra dire. Non ero così. Ero spensierata, ero divertente, forse, un tempo. Sospiro. «Hai ragione, Takaishi. Hai ragione. Scusa». Continuo, poi, voltandomi e uscendo dalla porta di casa.<br/>
Le mie dita trovano subito il cellulare, il numero di Sana tra le ultime chiamate. Risponde quasi immediatamente. «Posso venire da te, per favore?»<br/>
Mi ha aperto la porta della sua casa, mi ha abbracciato stretta e mi ha ascoltata. Ha sorriso, e ovviamente ha dato ragione a Takaishi. Ma la cosa non mi ha irata. Lo sapevo. Lo sapevo bene.<br/>
«Fuka! L’università è sopravvalutata, guarda me! Donna in carriera senza studiare!» Alza le braccia al cielo, facendomi ridere. «Takaishi ha bisogno di distrarsi un po’, sarà davvero in ansia per questo esame importante, se studia e basta, non pensi l’ansia potrebbe mangiarselo?» Si blocca, porta un dito alla bocca e guarda in aria. Conoscendola so che si sta immaginando una figura nera - l’ansia - che mangia Takaishi; infatti subito dopo si mette a ridacchiare da sola.</em><br/>
<span>«Almeno ti liberi della troppo rigida». Dico tirando su con il naso.</span><br/>
<span>«Se sono riuscito ad entrare nel master penso sia merito anche tuo, ma non è questo il punto… è come hai detto tu. Siamo diversi, ci distruggeremmo a vicenda stando insieme ancora». Mi sposta una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.</span><br/>
<span>«Ti ho amato tanto, Takaishi». Ammetto, ed è vero. L’ho amato tanto. Ma ho anche idealizzato tanto e non è una cosa sana.</span><br/>
<span>«Anche io, Fuka».</span><br/>
<span>«Be’... ci rimangono ancora qualche mese insieme… Resisterai?»</span><br/>
<span>«Io sì, non so te...» Cerca di ridacchiare, ma c’è qualcosa di stonato nella sua voce.</span><br/>
<span>Annuisco. «Ma certo». Rispondo, togliendomi le lacrime dal viso. </span>
  <em>Basta piangere. Va bene così. È giusto così</em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Slowly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Casa Hayama. Signora Hayama. Sana Hayama</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Ho preso il suo cognome. Sono entrata nella sua famiglia. È tutto così strano, ma è tutto così </span>
  <em>giusto</em>
  <span>. Lo guardo con la coda dell’occhio mentre infila le chiavi nella toppa di </span>
  <em>casa nostra</em>
  <span>, sguardo concentrato, in silenzio, come se stesse facendo qualcosa di estremamente importante. Anche lui si sente come me? Con il cuore che ancora batte celere nel petto, le mani che tremano dopo i festeggiamenti? Siamo marito e moglie da due settimane, ormai, dopo aver firmato i documenti di matrimonio, ma soltanto oggi, dopo la cerimonia, mi sento davvero sua moglie. Come se avessimo fatto il passo successivo, come se soltanto un pezzo di carta con le nostre firme non fosse abbastanza.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Casa Hayama. La nostra nuova casa. La casa della nostra nuova famiglia</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>La porta si apre, sorrido, allungo le braccia e circondo i fianchi di </span>
  <em>mio marito</em>
  <span>. Rimane immobile, una sua mano sopra la mia, la mia testa appoggiata alla sua schiena. Ascolto il suo respiro, il battito ritmico del suo cuore.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Non voglio che questo giorno finisca». Ammetto, sulla sua giacca. Vorrei che continuasse ancora per molto.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Akito si volta, ancora fuori di casa e mi accarezza i capelli. «E allora non facciamolo finire». Risponde, dandomi un bacio sulla nuca. Alzo lo sguardo verso di lui e gli sorrido.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Lo amo</em>
  <span>. «Ti amo». Lo bacio all’angolo della bocca, gli accarezzo una guancia.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Ne abbiamo passate tante, ci siamo sempre stretti la mano, non ce la siamo mai lasciata e ci ha condotto qui. A questo momento. In questo luogo.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Io vestita di un abito bianco, lui con giacca e cravatta, fedi al dito.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Non lo avrei mai detto. Non ci avrei mai scommesso quando frequentavo la sesta elementare, quando l’ho colpito con la pistola con dentro la vernice. </span>
  <em>«Se ora in mano avessi una pistola vera anch'io avrei già ucciso una persona»</em>
  <span>. Lo detestavo per i suoi comportamenti, mai avrei potuto immaginare di potermi innamorare di lui, poi.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Come è strana la vita</em>
  <span>. Lo bacio ancora, cercando di allontanare il momento dell’entrata in casa. Se entriamo questo giorno finirà.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>«Mammina!» Urlo, spalancando la porta di camera sua, ignorando il messaggio fissato sulla porta.<br/>«Sto scrivendo, Sana! Non disturbarmi!» Grida di rimando, battendo un pugno sulla scrivania, facendo oscillare il liquido rosso scuro nel bicchiere vicino a lei.<br/>«È importante! È importantissimo!» Mi siedo sul tavolino basso, molte delle discussioni importanti avvenute tra me e lei sono accadute così. Mammina si volta con la sedia, mi guarda, il suo sguardo si fa più dolce. «Mi sposo con Hayama!» Alzo le braccia al cielo, ridendo.<br/>Mamma sgrana gli occhi, la sua bocca forma una o. Non dice nulla, rimane in silenzio.<br/>«Non sei contenta?» Domando, inclinando la testa.<br/>Lei chiude gli occhi, sospira. «Ma certo, bambina mia. Certo che sono contenta per te e Hayama». Sospira. «La casa sarà vuota senza di te». Continua, prima di alzarmi ed abbracciarmi.<br/>«Se vuoi possiamo venire a vivere qui, mammina». Dico, sulla stoffa del suo kimono.<br/>«Non dire fesserie, Sana». Mi rimprovera, accarezzandomi i capelli. «Si è inginocchiato come nei film americani?» Domanda, prima di alzare il bicchiere a mo di brindisi e portandoselo alle labbra.<br/>Nego con la testa. «Me l’ha chiesto subito dopo l’orgasmo». Il vino finisce completamente sul mio viso. «Ehy!!» Tiro fuori un fazzoletto per pulirmi, mentre mia madre cerca di trattenere il riso.<br/>«Sarebbe… sarebbe stato effettivamente strano, ma... ». Sussurra, più a sé stessa che a me senza concludere la frase.<br/>«Mamma?»<br/>Alza gli occhi verso di me, attendendo che continui. «Ti dispiace se prendo il suo cognome?» Domando, seria.<br/>Mammina sorride, mi accarezza una guancia. «Ma certo che non mi dispiace, Sana».<br/>Annuisco, più tranquilla. «Ho sempre pensato di mantenere il mio cognome, però non mi sembra… corretto». Ammetto, guardando a terra. «Però lo manterrò per il lavoro!» Sorrido. «Quindi sarò sempre Sana Kurata, ma anche Sana Hayama!» Arrossisco, pronunciando il mio nome unito a quello di Akito. Che strano. Perché dovrei arrossire per così poco? «Avrò problemi di identità?» Cerco di scherzare.<br/>«Con tutti i ruoli che interpreti direi che non hai di che preoccuparti». Risponde ridacchiando. «Bene! Dobbiamo organizzare una festa!»<br/>«Sì!» Alzo le braccia al cielo.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Questa casa non ha odore</em>
  <span>. È la prima cosa che penso quando chiudo la porta alle mie spalle. </span>
  <em>Ancora</em>
  <span>. Ma con il tempo lo avrà, come si riempirà di oggetti, di quadri, di foto. Sorrido guardando il salone che si apre davanti a me, la porta della cucina - che utilizzerà sicuramente più Akito di me - e le scale, che portano alle camere al piano superiore. </span>
  <em>Casa</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Akito, hai visto che bella?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Lui mi guarda, alza le spalle. «Non l’avremmo comprata se non ci piacesse». Risponde, come suo solito. </span>
  <em>Odioso!</em>
  <br/>
  <span>«Smonti sempre tutto!» Sbuffo, negando con la testa in modo teatrale. «Be’? Non mi spogli?» Sorrido sorniona, alla fine, punzecchiadolo con un dito sul costato.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Arrossisce un po’, preso in contropiede, quasi sempre è così, come se non potessi fargli certe avances. «Le rotelle...» Sussurra, guardando per terra intorno a sé.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Rido, tenendomi la pancia. Rido e poi corro alle scale. I piedi sentono il freddo del pavimento, le scarpe coi tacchi buttate alla rinfusa all’entrata, le pantofole dimenticate. Corro su per le scale, mi fermo a metà, mi volto. Gli faccio la linguaccia. «Sbrigati, Akito!»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Ha le mani in tasca, fa un passo, poi un altro, con molta lentezza. </span>
  <em>Soltanto per darmi fastidio</em>
  <span>. Batto un piede per terra, impaziente. Ma lui continua a muoversi con assoluta calma.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Dai! Ti sbrighi?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Non essere impaziente, Sana. Ti porterà solo guai». Risponde, appoggiando una mano sul corrimano, prima di alzare la gamba ed appoggiare un piede sul primo gradino della scala.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Non mi sembravi così paziente quando hai deciso che dovevamo sposarci». Incrocio le braccia al petto. In fondo siamo ancora giovani, avremmo potuto attendere ancora un po’. Fuka me lo ha detto, un giorno.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Fuka si porta la tazzina verso le labbra. Ci soffia sopra prima di sorseggiare il thé nero che si è preparata. Partirà tra qualche mese e già sta inscatolando tutto il tuo appartamento.<br/>«Sana, ma perché tutta questa fretta?» Domanda, davvero curiosa. «Fretta?»<br/>«Ma sì. Il matrimonio». Risponde, bevendo ancora un sorso. «Siete ancora giovanissimi, non state andando troppo di fretta?»<br/>La guardo stralunata. «Non direi». Ci penso un attimo. Vero, siamo ancora giovani, ma non mi sembra di bruciare alcuna tappa, se è quello che intende. «Stiamo insieme da una vita, penso che se ci sposiamo oggi o tra cinque anni non cambia nulla. Nel senso… meglio adesso che dopo, in fin dei conti sarebbe comunque finita così, no?!» Fuka annuisce. «Sì, be’, effettivamente siete sposati senza esserlo dalle medie...»<br/>«Anche tu e Takaishi, no?!» Sorrido, cominciando a bere anche io.<br/>«Non lo so. È diverso». Risponde veloce. «La verità è che sono sollevata. Tutti e due torniamo a Osaka, ma lo facciamo da persone libere, sai?» Mi guarda negli occhi, sembrano un po’ velati.<br/>«Persone libere?»<br/>«Sì. Ci siamo lasciati». Sospira, chiude gli occhi, appoggia la tazzina sul tavolo. «Da quando abbiamo iniziato l’università viviamo insieme e ho cominciato a sentirmi intrappolata in questo rapporto. Ormai va avanti da un po’ questa sensazione, però non potevo buttarlo fuori di casa, anche perché l’abbiamo affittata insieme e mi sembrava una cosa cattiva...» Fa una pausa. «Però era una cosa reciproca, anche lui sentiva che tra noi era tutto finito».<br/>«Oh, Fuka… mi dispiace». Affermo, davvero rattristata.<br/>Lei invece alza le spalle, scuote i capelli. «Non dispiacerti. A me non dispiace, anzi… quindi perché dovrebbe dispiacere a te?» Sorride, alzando la tazzina verso di me. «A te e Akito, la coppia endgame dalla sesta elementare».</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>«Akito?» Lo chiamo sulle sue labbra, mentre mi bacia, finalmente arrivato alla fine della scalinata. Si scosta da me, mi guarda. «Eri emozionato oggi? Io ero tanto emozionata. È stato tutto perfetto. Tu eri perfetto. Ed ero tanto emozionata. Anche se stiamo insieme da tanto tempo, è stato strano, perché non pensavo di potermi emozionare così, in fondo abbiamo soltanto ufficializzato qualcosa che già esisteva e...» Non riesco ad andare avanti perché le sue labbra sono di nuovo su di me.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Stai zitta». Ordina, poi, senza allontanarsi. Ma non lo faccio, non gli do retta.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ma Akit...» Un altro bacio. E quando provo a parlare di nuovo, mi zittisce ancora una volta. «Mi vuoi ris...» Non riesco a parlare con le sue labbra sulle mie, con la lingua che cerca la mia, con le sue mani sulle reni, che mi accarezzano, provocandomi i brividi, mentre si sposta verso le spalle. «Dai!» Esclamo, allontanandomi di forza.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Non possiamo parlare dopo?» Domanda, accigliato, prima di sospirare. «Ma la domanda te l’ho fatta adesso!»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Sospira ancora, mettendo le mani in tasca, abbassa lo sguardo verso il pavimento, rimane in silenzio per qualche istante poi prende fiato. «Sì». Dice soltanto. Tutto questo tempo per un semplice sì.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Sì cosa?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Devo proprio?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Sì!» Incrocio le braccia al petto. E mi rendo conto di insistere così tanto soltanto per stuzzicarlo un po’ perché il suo sì potrebbe anche bastarmi. Ma non mi basta. Non adesso. Voglio che parli e che condivida la sua emozione con me.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ero emozionato. Va bene?» Nego con la testa e lui si porta una mano alla fronte. «Come ammazzare il pathos...» Sussurra a mezza bocca, avviandosi verso la nostra nuova camera. Si siede sul nostro nuovo materasso, nel letto matrimoniale. </span>
  <em>Da sposati</em>
  <span>. Ed io lo seguo, rimanendo in piedi davanti a lui.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«È dalla sesta elementare che sono innamorato di te». Dice, con lentezza, ed il mio cuore perde un battito. «Sei… sei sempre stata diversa da tutti gli altri e ho capito di voler stare con te… ed il fatto che ora sei mia moglie… che… quando sei entrata in sala, oggi, è… è stato… bello. Tu eri bella. Tu sei sempre bella». Lo abbraccio. Appoggia la sua testa sul mio decolté e non riesco a trattenere le lacrime tanta è l’emozione che mi sta dando, cercando di aprirsi con me, cercando di farmi capire a parole quello che mi fa comprendere sempre con i suoi gesti.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Lo senti, Akito? Senti il mio cuore?</em>
  <br/>
  <span>Gli do un bacio tra i capelli, mi abbasso alla sua altezza e cerco le sue labbra. «Fai l’amore con me, Akito». Sussurro sulla sua bocca.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Sto iperventilando. «E se cado mentre cammino verso Akito?» Domando, mentre la truccatrice cerca, con difficoltà, di stendermi il fondotinta.<br/>«Vorrà dire che ci faremo due risate». Risponde mammina, ridacchiando alla fine.<br/>«E se Akito ha cambiato idea e non vuole più sposarmi?»<br/>«Sana, siete già sposati da due settimane, avete già firmato i documenti, questa è soltanto una cerimonia in più...» Dice Fuka, sospirando alla fine.<br/>«È vero...» Faccio una pausa. «E se...»<br/>«E se niente, Sana. Vai, dici “sì, lo voglio” e ti diverti e festeggi». Mi interrompe mammina, sventolando il ventaglio mentre Maro-chan esce dalla piccola cappella nuziale in testa a mamma vestito con uno smoking.<br/>«E se non stai zitta vado via e ti sposi mezza truccata e mezza no». Rimango in silenzio da quel momento in poi, sotto minaccia della truccatrice. Non posso rischiare di andare da Akito con un occhio truccato ed un occhio al naturale.<br/>«Come sto?» Domando, alzandomi in piedi e sorridendo.<br/>Fuka si porta una mano alla bocca, mammina sorride, Aya-chan piange già e Natsumi grida felice.<br/>«Sei bellissima!» Mi raggiunge e mi fa fare una giravolta. L’abito a tubino, con un piccolo strascico sul fondo ruota insieme a me. Le spalle sono nude ed il decolté segue i lineamenti del mio corpo senza risultare troppo scollato. Alcuni punti luce illuminano il vestito con disegni in pizzo. I capelli sono stati ben elaborati dalla parrucchiera, mi ha fatto dei boccoli e mi ha appuntato qualche ciocca cercando di dare quanto più volume possibile. Anche tra i capelli ci sono dei brillantini. Mi guardo allo specchio e mi sento quasi una principessa. Hanno fatto un ottimo lavoro. Sorrido. Mi vado a sposare con Akito.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>I baci di Akito sono caldi e sanno di casa. La sua lingua mi cerca, frenetica, tanto quanto la mia. Le nostre mani non fanno altro che cercarsi, incontrarsi, accarezzare lembi di pelle ancora vestiti. Sono finita seduta sul materasso, Akito in piedi, sopra di me.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Fai l’amore con me</em>
  <span>. Porto le mie mani sulla sua giacca, cerco di sfilargliela, senza riuscirci.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Sana?» Mi sento chiamare. Mi fermo, apro gli occhi, lo guardo.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Mh?!»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Come… come si toglie questo vestito?» Domanda, allontanandosi un po’. Sgrano gli occhi e non riesco a fare meno di non scoppiare a ridere. </span>
  <em>Il genio Akito Hayama non riesce a togliere il vestito da sposa alla moglie</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Mi giro, mettendomi a pancia in sotto sul materasso. «Ha tanti piccoli gancetti qui nella schiena». Rispondo, dopo essermi ricomposta.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Lui annuisce cominciando ad armeggiare con il vestito. Mi accarezza piano la schiena lasciata nuda, scendendo verso il pizzo, disegnando ghirigori astratti che producono brividi lungo la mia spina dorsale. Ci mette un tempo infinito per arrivare al primo gancio. Lo slaccia, poi ritorna sulla schiena, continuando ad accarezzarmi, a massaggiarmi.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ti sbrighi?» Domando, impaziente.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Sento le sue labbra sulla mia spalla destra. È un bacio delicato che mi fa sussultare, sospirare, desiderare di più e con più frenesia. Mi sta torturando.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Le cose belle… e buone...» Parla lentamente, tra un bacio e l’altro sulla pelle della mia schiena, sul mio collo, dietro l’orecchio. «… si devono gustare… senza fretta».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Sono un sushi?» Dico senza pensarci.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Cosa?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Non so nemmeno io perché l’ho detto. Poi ricordo. Ricordo l’incontro con papà Hayama, dopo aver comprato del sushi. «Tuo padre una volta mi ha detto che mangi il sushi più lentamente, che te lo gusti perché ti piace tanto». Rispondo. Non so perché mi è venuto alla mente proprio in questo istante. Non lo so proprio, ma me lo ha ricordato.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Mi isso sui gomiti e ruoto un po’ il viso per vederlo in faccia. «Tu… tu sei più buona del sushi». Arrossisco e mi giro totalmente, adesso, circondo le sue spalle con le mie braccia e mi ributto a peso morto sul letto, con lui al seguito.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Fra un po’ ti do delle forbici così magari riuscirai a spogliarmi con più velocità». Dico, baciandolo, mentre gli sciolgo il nodo alla cravatta, buttandola poi a terra. Gli sbottono la camicia, e la apro, alzando la maglia di sotto, toccando a nudo la pelle del suo torace. Seguendo il contorno dei suoi addominali. Gli bacio il petto, la pancia, senza staccare le mie mani da lui. «Vedi? Sono stata veloce, ma ho assaporato tutto». Sussurro sulla sua pelle.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Akito mi aspetta in fondo alla navata. Dietro di lui c’è il cerimoniere, al suo fianco c’è Tsuyoshi. Akito ha le mani intrecciate davanti a lui, guarda verso la fine della navata, attendendo la mia entrata.<br/>Natsumi mi precede, deve posizionarsi alla mia sinistra. Farà le veci della testimone. Non sapevo chi scegliere tra Aya-chan e Fuka, le avrei volute entrambe come mie testimoni, ma visto che Akito aveva scelto solo Tsuyoshi, ho optato per Natsumi per non farle rimanere male. Hanno accettato di buon grado e Natsumi è stata entusiasta della mia scelta.<br/>Stringo il braccio di Rei e lo guardo sorridente. «Sei bellissima». Sussurra al mio orecchio. Oggi non indossa gli occhiali da sole. Non era il caso. Sento il cuore battere più veloce quando cominciamo a camminare, quando esco da dietro l’angolo ed il mio sguardo si intreccia a quello di Akito.<br/>Sussulta, e mi sembra di vedere i suoi occhi più luminosi. Non sorride come si vede nei film, ma non sarebbe stato molto da lui. Il suo sguardo, comunque, riesce ad emozionare me e questo mi basta.<br/>Pensavo che avrei sentito le gambe diventare molli e magari cadere a terra, invece a parte un piccolo tremolio, cammino bene su questi tacchi e non vedo l’ora di arrivare da lui.<br/>Camminiamo lentamente e mi sembra che questo corridoio sia infinito. Allungo una mano verso Akito quando l’ho quasi raggiunto, lui fa altrettanto, ma non riusciamo a sfiorarci nemmeno le dita. Gli sorrido quando le nostre mani riescono ad intrecciarsi. Rei si ferma e mi bacia la guancia, lo ringrazio, ma sento la mente offuscata, come se fossi sotto l’acqua del mare e tutti i miei sensi, ora, fossero ovattati. L’unica cosa che riesco a sentire davvero è il calore della mano di Akito sulla mia.<br/>«Ciao!» Dico, stringendolo con maggior forza. Sento indistintamente delle risa dietro di me. Forse non è consuetudine salutare all’arrivo della sposa.<br/>Mi posiziono al suo fianco, ma la sua stretta non lascia la mia. Tengo il bouquet con la mano sinistra, le nostre mani sembra strette l’una all’altra mentre il cerimoniere inizia a parlare. Mi accarezza il dorso della mano in un movimento involontario, o forse no, durante tutta le cerimonia.<br/>«Sì». Risponde Akito alla domanda: “Vuoi tu sposare Sana Kurata?” «Sì, cosa?» Intervengo io, sbuffando.<br/>Ridono ancora, dietro di me. Akito sospira. «Sì, lo voglio». Dice, senza fare alcuna polemica.<br/>«E tu, Sana Kurata, vuoi sposare il qui presente Akito Hayama?»<br/>«Mi sembra ovvio, no?!» Rispondo, alzando le spalle. Ho sentito il bisogno di allentare la tensione.<br/>«Mi… mi sembra ovvio?» Ripete il cerimoniere, balbettando.<br/>Sorrido. «Sì, voglio sposare Akito Hayama». E per la prima volta, le nostre mani si dividono. Tsuyoshi, con le lacrime agli occhi, prende le fedi e le passa ad Akito. Mi guarda un attimo negli occhi, come per cercare qualche dubbio, per essere sicuro che quello che stiamo facendo sia giusto, ma non potrebbe mai trovare confusione nei miei occhi perché quello che stiamo facendo è assolutamente la cosa più giusta di questo mondo. Non c’è Sana senza Akito.<br/>Allungo la mano, la tengo ben rigida mentre mi infila l’anello nell’anulare dove, fino a ieri, tenevo quello della mamma di Akito. Grazie, Koharu.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Siamo in piedi adesso. Gli do le spalle. Lo sento armeggiare con i gancetti del vestito, tra un bacio e l’altro sulla mia pelle. Ho gli occhi chiusi e non gli chiedo più di velocizzare i suoi movimenti. Finché mi bacia, piano, delicato, regalandomi tutti questi brividi va bene. Sento la sua lingua sul lobo del mio orecchio. Dalla mia bocca esce un piccolo gemito e lui si ferma, il respiro sulla mia pelle mi fa rabbrividire. «Sei bellissima». Sussurra dentro il mio orecchio, facendomi gemere ancora una volta. Accidenti a lui.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Se avessi saputo che ci avrebbe impiegato tutto questo tempo avrei scelto un abito con una chiusura più semplice, magari una zip.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Akito...» Lo chiamo, piano. «Vado a prendere le forbici...»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Lo sento sorridere lievemente sulla mia spalla. «Non ce n’è bisogno». Le sue mani spingono il vestito a terra, lasciandomi in intimo. Mi volto verso di lui, unendo le nostre labbra, sentendo il calore della sua lingua.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Finalmente». Dico, spingendolo verso il letto, facendo sì che le sue gambe si pieghino e cada sul materasso. Gli circondo le reni con le gambe, abbassandomi per tornare sulle sue labbra, sulla sua mandibola, sul suo collo. Le mie mani non si allontanano dalla sua pelle, accarezzando la pelle nuda del petto, prima di trovarlo con la mia bocca.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Fai l’amore con me, Akito». Dico, sbottonando i suoi pantaloni, attendendo che alzi i fianchi per poterli abbassare, insieme ai boxer. «Anche questi». Affermo, denudandolo. Appoggio le mie ginocchia sul pavimento freddo, prendendo la sua erezione con la mano, accarezzandolo, baciandolo. La mia lingua ne disegna, lenta, il contorno, e dalla sua gola esce un gemito di piacere che fa emozionare anche a me. Mi piace riuscire a regalargli queste sensazioni, appagarlo, come lui fa con me.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Sana...» Mi chiama ed io mi fermo. Alzo lo sguardo, sorrido.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Hai ragione, Akito. Le cose vanno gustate senza fretta». Dico, circondando la sua erezione con la mia bocca, cominciando a muovermi piano mentre alcuni movimenti involontari di mio marito mi aiutano. Le sue mani sono tra i miei capelli ancora raccolti, li tira un po’, prima di cercare la mia attenzione, accarezzandomi il viso per farmi alzare. Cerca di spostarmi, di togliermi da lui, ma non gliene do modo, continuando a giocare con lui, che ansima, tentando di calmarsi.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Vieni qui». Mi alzo, togliendomi gli slip e ritornando a cavalcioni su di lui. Mi muovo piano, avanti ed indietro, facendo aderire le nostre intimità, sfregandole tra loro. Ansimo, inarcando la schiena, sentendolo tra le mie gambe. Le sue mani sono sui miei fianchi, mi scosta quasi senza fatica, invertendo le posizioni, mettendosi sopra di me.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Ritrova le mie labbra, mentre scosta il reggiseno, circondando il mio seno con una mano, accarezzandolo delicato prima di catturare un capezzolo con la sua bocca. Gemo, portando una mano sopra la testa, cercando il suo corpo con il mio. Mi bacia il petto, lo sterno, lo stomaco ed il ventre, mi accarezza delicato il clitoride prima, insinuandosi tra le mie labbra con le dita. </span>
  <em>Ancora</em>
  <span>. La sua lingua prende il posto delle mani, facendomi sussultare, il respiro contro i miei umori mi regala brividi fino alla pancia, sento il cuore in gola ed il fremito del mio corpo si fa sempre più pressante. Sto perdendo il controllo mentre la sua lingua mi accarezza con sempre maggior foga. «Akito...» Lo chiamo, a mezza bocca, cercando di controllare quello che sento, di fermarmi. «Akito...» Lo richiamo, cercando con le mani di portarlo verso il mio viso, senza risultato. Non mi ascolta, e sento che presto non riuscirò più a trattenermi, tante sono le sensazioni che mi suscita la sua lingua in me.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Akito...» Lo richiamo, ancora una volta, stringendo la coperta con le mani, mentre tremo sulla sua bocca in un’esplosione di sensazioni diversi, mentre il mio respiro si fa irregolare e le mie gambe circondano la testa di Akito, la mia schiena si inarca per avvicinarmi ancora di più alla sua bocca. Per un attimo vorrei fermarmi, riprendere fiato dopo l’orgasmo, ma Akito, imperterrito, continua con il suo gioco, accarezzandomi il seno con le mani, prima raggiungere la mia bocca e baciarmi, unendo le nostre lingue. «Ti amo, Sana Hayama...» Dice, prima di baciarmi di nuovo, prima di entrare in me, con una spinta che un po’ mi fa male, ancora presa dagli spasmi dell’orgasmo. Stringo le sue spalle con le dita, le unghie sono sulla sua pelle e non mi importa se sente male. Si muove dentro di me, ansimo ancora, cercando di seguire il suo ritmo, le mie gambe sulla sua schiena.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ti amo anche io, Akito». Rispondo, tra un ansimo e l’altro, mentre sento i suoi movimenti farsi irregolari, il suo respiro accellerare. Ansima, ma si ferma. </span>
  <em>Non ti fermare</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Si scosta da me, cerca qualcosa in giro, prende i suoi pantaloni e ne tira fuori un involucro di plastica. Non dice nulla, in silenzio indossa il preservativo e, come se non si fosse mai fermato, torna sopra di me. Mi bacia le labbra, il collo, il seno, prima di entrare di nuovo dentro di me, riprendendo a muoversi, prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo con spinte più irruente, mentre il mio corpo si sospinge verso di lui.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Riprende fiato ancora sopra di me, ansima come se avesse corso la maratona dell’area metropolitana di Tokyo, e mi insinuo sul suo collo, baciandolo, cercando poi le sue labbra.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Akito...» Lo chiamo, poi.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Lui mi guarda, aspetta che io continui a parlare e sento il cuore esplodermi nel petto. Sorrido. «Sono la donna più felice del mondo, lo sai? Ed è tutto grazie a te».</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Your Intentions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Casa Hayama. Signora Hayama. Sana Hayama</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Non faccio altro che ripetermelo mentre la guardo dormire di spalle a me, la tenue luce del mattino che la accarezza.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Come se fosse un sogno e continuare a ripeterlo lo rendesse più reale. Sana Hayama. Eppure sono sveglio. Le sfioro il braccio e la sento, la sua pelle sotto la mia bocca, quando mi avvicino a baciarle la schiena scoperta, la spalla, fino al collo.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Mi muovo, avvicinandomi a lei, lambendo con la mano il suo fianco e provando a farla girare. Un sorriso appare sulla sua bocca ancora prima che apra gli occhi.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Buongiorno </span>
  <em>marito</em>
  <span>».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Annuisco vicino al suo orecchio. «Che senso ha che ti sia rivestita ieri sera?» le domando, continuando ad accarezzare la pelle sotto l’ombelico, giocando fra il bordo della canotta e l’elastico degli slip.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Avevo freddo.» mugugna, ancora con gli occhi chiusi, mentre sospira e stende il collo per agevolare la mia bocca.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Non mi sembrava.»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«E non potevo conoscere... le tue intenzioni» si gira verso di me, guardandomi, portando una mano sul petto in una lenta carezza.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Potevi chiedere» sussurro avvicinandomi alla sua bocca, continuando a percorrere l'elastico dei suoi slip, superandolo per toccarle il sedere e spingerla contro di me «Ti avrei risposto che avevo intenzione di festeggiare il primo…» le bacio un lobo «...di una lunga serie...» scendo a sfiorarle il collo e lei sospira sulla mia bocca mentre accavalla la gamba sul mio fianco e io avvicino la mia erezione a lei «...di risvegli insieme.»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Schiude le sue labbra e la mia lingua è impaziente di trovare la sua, in quella danza che conosciamo così bene. Ed è tutto questo, i suoi capelli scompigliati intorno a noi, le mie mani su di lei, le sue gambe intorno a me, la consapevolezza delle parole che ho appena pronunciato, che accende il mio desiderio ancora di più. È lei che prende l'iniziativa e che non mi dà più il tempo di pensare. Che sale addosso a me senza staccare mai la sua bocca dalla mia.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Porto di nuovo le mani nei suoi slip e sul suo sedere, per spingerla sulla mia erezione. E mentre continua a baciarmi, circondati dai suoi capelli che fermano anche i raggi del sole, penso che questo sarà sempre il mio posto preferito. Nel letto, attaccati che facciamo l'amore, nascosti al mondo dai suoi capelli intorno a noi.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Si stacca dalle mie labbra per togliersi la canotta, dicendo qualcosa che non capisco. «Lunghissima, ho detto» risponde alla mia espressione, dopo aver lanciato la maglia per terra «Lunghissima serie».</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Lunghissima</em>
  <span>. Ci siamo sposati davvero, sono ricordi veri quelli che si rincorrono nella mia mente.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Ti amo. Grazie. Sei bellissima</em>
  <span>. Pensavo a questo mentre la vedevo camminare verso di me, lottando per non tenderle la mano prima del tempo. Baciandole la fronte, stringendo le sue dita fra le mie.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>È quello che penso anche adesso. Mi siedo, con Sana addosso a me, le poso un bacio sulla clavicola.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Aspetta» le dico. Cerco di farla spostare per riuscire a spostarmi ma lei oppone resistenza.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«No» dice. Mi afferra i capelli ed è di nuovo sulla mia bocca, impaziente. Mi scappa un sorriso, in quel bacio che ha il sapore di due ragazzini rimasti lontani per troppo tempo, di un ricordo dolce e di un bisogno urgente. «Hai detto che avremmo festeggiato»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ma non ho detto </span>
  <em>come</em>
  <span>»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Si allontana da me, guardandomi negli occhi con un'espressione affranta e sconvolta. «Aspetta» ripeto, riuscendo ad alzarmi stavolta. Scendo dal letto e apro il comodino, trovo la boccetta che ho portato qui con le mie cose e torno sul letto.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«È… olio per massaggi?» Sana si sporge verso di me, cercando di afferarre la bottiglietta per leggere meglio, senza riuscirci. </span>
  <em>Troppo lenta</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Stenditi»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Alla mia richiesta si butta sul letto a pancia in giù, brontolando. «Io pensavo a un altro tipo di sorpresa, non che mi dispiaccia... ma hai fatto delle allusioni e non ci si comporta così.»</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Rumorosa. Non ce la farà mai</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Appoggio l'olio accanto a me e porto le mie mani su di lei. Faccio una leggera pressione con i pollici sulle fossette alla base della sua schiena, giro in cerchio, scendo più giù e faccio scivolare gli slip sulle gambe, sfilando l'unico indumento a coprirla.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Devi girarti supina» dico, e mi ascolta. Non mi ha mai dato ascolto così quando cercavo di infilarle nella testa un po' di matematica.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Sono su di lei, ci guardiamo, </span>
  <em>ti amo</em>
  <span>. Le sposto qualche ciocca dalla faccia. La bacio. Bacio la sua bocca mentre le accarezzo i fianchi. Lascio una scia di baci fino al petto, creo un sentiero che porta ai suoi capezzoli. Mordo e succhio, beandomi dei suoi gemiti, delle sue mani fra i miei capelli.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Akito...» inarca la schiena, chiedendo già di più. E io vorrei darle tutto, adesso. Essere una cosa sola con lei. Ma devo trovare la forza di staccarmi, ancora una volta. Ancora per poco.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Prendo i cuscini e ne sistemo uno sotto la sua schiena e uno dietro la testa. Le faccio divaricare le gambe e mi inginocchio al centro. Può vedermi, e vedere tutto quello che faccio. Sfioro le sue gambe con la punta delle dita, ne percorro la lunghezza, fino ai piedi.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Oh… è un massaggio nuovo?» domanda, mentre ci guardiamo dritto negli occhi.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Annuisco «Si chiama Yoni» prendo la boccetta e verso un po' di olio sul suo ventre, prima di riporla. Sana rabbrividisce. «E dovresti stare in silenzio» Porto entrambe le mani sulla sua pancia e comincio a massaggiare, lentamente. Risalgo sul seno toccandolo con movimenti circolari tutto intorno ai capezzoli, senza toccarli mai, all'inizio. Poi passo alle areole. Sana stringe le lenzuola con le mani nel momento in cui pizzico i capezzoli, alternando intensità diverse. Quando la guardo, trovo nei suoi occhi un desiderio che è il riflesso del mio. Pensavo di fare tutto con più calma. Capisco in quel momento di aver fatto male le mie previsioni, pensando di giocare con il suo desiderio e sopravvalutando forse la mia forza di volontà. Vorrei usare la bocca, mordere e baciare ogni percorso tracciato dalle mie dita. L'erezione preme su ogni suo lembo di pelle quando mi muovo. Sento che, a ogni suo gemito, il calore che provo aumenta. Scendo sul pube, l'interno coscia, la percorro con l'intero palmo delle mani. Chiude gli occhi, sospira. E anche io con lei.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Questo...» comincia a parlare, poi si schiarisce la voce roca, si passa la lingua sulle labbra secche. «Questo massaggio lo hai imparato al lavoro?» Gelosia.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«No Sana, non faccio questo in clinica.»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ok»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ne ho letto su un libro» le spiego. </span>
  <em>E non vedevo l'ora di provare, con te</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Sospira, di sollievo e di eccitazione mentre continuiamo a guardarci e io sposto la mano sul suo clitoride, cominciando a stimolarlo. Lo massaggio, lo tiro. Poi infilo in lei l'indice, continuando a stimolare la stessa zona anche dall'interno.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Sana geme e divarica le gambe ancora di più «Impari in fretta» soffia fra un sospiro e l'altro.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Shhh»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Mi sollevo un po', per esercitare una pressione maggiore massaggiando il pube con una mano, mentre l'indice e il pollice dell'altra continuano a stimolare dall'interno e dall'esterno.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Continuiamo a guardarci negli occhi, dicendoci tutto, senza dire nulla. Respirando insieme. Lei li richiude, ogni tanto, riaprendoli e guardando il soffitto, tirando le lenzuola e sollevando le braccia ai lati della sua testa.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Akito...» la sua voce trema, così come il suo corpo che comincia a sussultare.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>E fermo i miei movimenti. Tolgo le dita da lei, mettendo una mano a coppa sulla sua vulva.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Che... cosa? Che fai?» ha un tono irritato. I suoi occhi passano da me alla mano ferma sulla sua intimità, mentre respira ancora in modo affannoso.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Il massaggio è finito» le spiego, con tutta la calma che posso. </span>
  <em>Voglio esserci io dentro di te</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«È finito?» non riesce a farsene una ragione. Guarda la mia mano dubbiosa, come se cercasse un interruttore per riaccenderla e farla funzionare ancora. «È terribile. C'era scritto così nel libro? Sei sicuro?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«È terribile...» mi stendo su di lei, raggiungendo con le mie mani le sue ai lati del suo viso «...che tu sia così </span>
  <em>rumorosa</em>
  <span>» la bacio, facendo entrare la mia erezione in lei, restando fermo. Ed è quello che ho desiderato per tutto il tempo, da quando ho aperto gli occhi questa mattina e le prime luci del sole le hanno illuminato la pelle. Esco totalmente, per rientrare di nuovo, con una lentezza che fa male. Le bacio la mascella, poi torno sulle sue labbra, ne traccio il contorno con la lingua, poi esco di nuovo da lei. Sospiro sulla sua bocca schiusa.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Akito, ti prego.» sussurra sulla mia bocca. È la voce di una sirena. Il suono più dolce che io possa ascoltare.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Mi sporgo a prendere un preservativo dal cassetto del comodino, lo infilo e sono di nuovo dentro di lei, prima che possa chiedermelo ancora. Non voglio essere da nessun'altra parte. C'è quel desiderio che ho tenuto frenato per tutto il tempo, che preme per uscire e poi deflagare.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Sei bellissima» Bellissima fra le mie mani che l'accarezzano. Bellissima sotto di me che ricomincia a tremare mentre le mie spinte si fanno più veloci e intense. Bellissime le sue mani che si aggrappano alla mia schiena tenendoci stretti. Bellissimi i suoi gemiti vicino al mio orecchio, quando viene e urla il mio nome. Sono bellissimi i suoi baci sulle mie tempie quando anche io raggiungo l'orgasmo sospirando nel suo collo. Bellissimi nostri corpi sudati, appiccicati, i respiri mischiati, le intimità che tremano insieme. Questa stanza che profuma d'amore.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Special Features</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rigiro il blu-ray tra le mani. </span>
  <em>Edizione speciale decimo anniversario, 10 ore di contenuti speciali inediti</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Forse lo avrei potuto avere gratis se l’avessi chiesto a Sana». Borbotto, aprendo il lettore per mettere dentro il disco. Chiudo lo sportellino, prendo il telecomando e mi siedo sul divano. </span>
  <em>Play</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Incrocio le braccia al petto, mi metto comodo.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>«Lavori, oggi?» Le domando, masticando il riso della colazione. Sana annuisce. «Sì, oggi ci rivediamo con tutto il cast della “Villa dell’acqua”! Dobbiamo girare delle interviste per l’uscita del blu-ray».<br/>«Quindi verrà rimasterizzato in HD?»<br/>«HD e Dolby 5.1». Sorride, Sana. Sa che questo film lo guardo periodicamente, sa che cerco sempre di farmi venire i brividi quando Mako dice “Benvenuto”.<br/>«Dillo».<br/>«Cosa?»<br/>«Lo sai».<br/>Sorride ancora una volta, appoggiando le bacchette al tavolo. Abbassa un po’ il viso, nascondendo lo sguardo sotto la frangia. Si sta preparando, sta per raggiungermi il fantasma.<br/>«Benvenuto». Mi guarda, e le mie braccia si riempiono di pelle d’oca. Mako è qui con me.</em>
  <br/>
  <span>La scritta “Contenuti speciali” si colora di azzurro. Lo sfondo ritrae la casa dove Mako è morta, prima che bruciasse, ancora intatta. Premo enter.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Ci sono davvero un sacco di contenuti: interviste, video inediti, scene eliminate, blooper. Sospiro. Se ripenso a quel periodo, mi ritornano alla mente tutti gli errori che ho fatto. Il pensiero che Sana stesse con Kamura, Fuka che ha cercato di consolarmi, la sua vicinanza, il pensare che lei andasse bene, che avrebbe preso il suo posto.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>«Anche se non capisco proprio cosa ci sia di affascinante in te, io... io ho... continuato... a vederla piangere... Sana-chan... ha pianto tanto pensando a te, lo sai?»</em>
  <span> Ricordo ancora le sue parole, mi hanno trafitto come se fossero stati tanti aghi ed il mio senso di colpa ha continuato a crescere. Mai. Non avrei mai voluto che succedesse quello che è invece è accaduto.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Enter</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Il video si scurisce e lentamente riprende a colorarsi. Di nuovo la casa, in foto. Il fulcro di tutto. Inquadratura del bosco, c’è una sagoma bianca. «Un ospite? Benvenuto». La pelle d’oca mi raggiunge immediatamente. Non è più la Mako di un tempo, ha le gambe più lunghe, il viso più adulto. Questa è la </span>
  <em>mia</em>
  <span> Mako, quella che mi dà il benvenuto ogni volta che glielo chiedo. Luce soffusa, il video si scurisce appena. Adesso davanti a me c’è Sana, non più Mako, vestita di abiti normali.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Buongiorno! Anche i fantasmi a quanto pare crescono!» Ride ed anche se ormai ha ventidue anni, con la fede al dito, sembra sempre la solita bambina esuberante e felice. «È così emozionante ritornare a parlare della Villa dell’Acqua a distanza di così tanto tempo, non trovate? Ho tantissimi ricordi importanti dovuti a questo film, a quel tempo». Parla a raffica, come sempre. «Già sta per uscire l’edizione speciale dieci anni, ma ci credete? Sono passati dieci anni!»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Sana-chan...» La voce di Naozumi la raggiunge ed entra nell’inquadratura.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Mh?!»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Dovremmo fare un’intervista, sai, rispondere alle domande...» Continua Kamura, portando sotto braccio due sedie pieghevoli.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ah, già! Grazie per la sedia!» C’è uno stacco, e li ritroviamo seduti vicini, sorridenti.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Sana-chan, prima dicevi che hai ricordi importanti dovuti al film, ce ne vuoi parlare?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Sana ha le gambe incrociate, non smette un attimo di sorridere. «Sì! Il ricordo più importante è: la rivelazione!»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«La rivelazione?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Annuisce. «Non c’entra niente con il film, però. Quando siamo venuti a girare il film, eravamo isolati, senza linea del telefono, e non potevo parlare con i miei amici. Asako-chan aveva trovato un punto dove il cellulare prendeva e ho chiamato un mio amico che mi ha detto una cosa, e da quella breve telefonata ho capito di provare dei sentimenti… non di amicizia… per lui. Solo che lui si era nel frattempo messo con la mia migliore amica, quindi… ho avuto subito una delusione d’amore!» Ride, alla fine. Ride come se fosse un bel ricordo, come se non avesse pianto. </span>
  <em>«Sana-chan... ha pianto tanto pensando a te, lo sai?»</em>
  <br/>
  <span>«E che ne è stato di quel ragazzo, poi?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Alza la mano sinistra. «È diventato mio marito». Sorride. «Chissà, magari senza questo film, se non fossi stata così lontana, non mi sarei mai accorta di nulla».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Io penso che prima o poi l’avresti comunque capito». Interviene Kamura. «Anche io ho avuto la mia prima delusione d’amore qui». Continua.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Davvero?» Dice l’intervistatore.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Be’, Sana-chan si è resa conto di questi sentimenti, ma io li provavo per lei. Sono sempre stati a senso unico, anche se i giornali fomentavano una nostra storia d’amore».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Quindi sarà stato difficile girare le scene con lei».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Assolutamente no. Siamo rimasti sempre ottimi amici. Come si dice? Al cuor non si comanda, no?!» Ride.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«C'è stato un momento che vi ha fatto pensare di abbandonare tutto?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Quello che mi ha fatto più male, che mi ha fatto pensare di abbandonare il film...»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ma ti ho convinto a rimanere!» Prende la parola Sana, con voce acuta.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ma Sana-chan mi ha convinto a rimanere… è stato quando delle mie fan, leggendo un articolo su una nostra presunta storia d’amore, l’hanno picchiata con un bastone». Fa una pausa, deglutisce. «Ancora oggi mi chiedo cosa le abbia spinto a tanto… Le hanno rotto una gamba. Ma lei ha convinto me a rimanere e ha continuato a girare le sue scene, anche se la gamba le faceva malissimo e non ha potuto nemmeno ingessarla».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Avevo detto che non era messa così male».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Vero. Ma quando siamo tornati sei dovuta rimanere a riposo col gesso!» Sana ride, di nuovo. «È passato! È passato!»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Deglutisco. Non me lo aveva mai detto. Non ne aveva mai fatto parola. È stata picchiata. Da fan di Kamura. </span>
  <em>Non c’ero. Non ero lì.</em>
  <span> Mi domando come si sia davvero sentita, adesso sembra ricordare quei momenti con serenità, ma a quel tempo sarà stata dura per lei.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>L’intervista continua parlando del film, di alcune scene, come quella nella quale Sana era attaccata ad un filo e doveva volare verso Kamura, e le prime volte non aveva potuto far altro se non urlare. </span>
  <em>Come alle elementari, quando mi aveva sfidato</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Continuo a guardare i contenuti speciali: </span>
  <em>Riprese dietro le quinte</em>
  <span>. Alcune scene le avevano già mandate in onda, serate passate insieme, uno strano braccio di ferro tra Sana e Kamura dove lui vince con l’inganno. Sana con le stampelle, che augura buon lavoro a tutti. Sana con gli occhi lucidi, Sagami che dice che ha la febbre, quindi la prende in braccio per portarla via, Sana che si scusa e chiude gli occhi. Sana che piange, che si copre il viso con le mani. Il regista che le chiede cosa abbia, che non può continuare così. Un elicottero che atterra e da cui ne esce Misako Kurata, correndo dalla figlia in lacrime, controllandole il viso. </span>
  <em>Non ha la malattia della bambola. Non ancora. Ma è stata comunque colpa mia se ha avuto la ricaduta</em>
  <span>. Sbatto il telecomando sulla stoffa del divano. Forse non avrei dovuto vedere questi contenuti speciali.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Sgrano gli occhi, osservo lo schermo con maggior attenzione. La villa brucia, brucia e Sana è dentro. Brucia e nessuno entra.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«RILANCIA IL SEGNALE!» Dice qualcuno.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Perché non esce?» È la voce di Sagami ed io, guardando questa scena, ho il cuore che comincia a battere frenetico nella mia cassa toracica. «Qualcosa non va! Fermi tutto, signor regista! Estingua le fiamme!» Di nuovo la voce fuori campo del manager di Sana.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«NO!» </span>
  <em>Dannato</em>
  <span>. «Le ho detto che sarebbe stato possibile girare la scena una sola volta».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ma che sta dicendo? Non si rende conto della situazione?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Va bene così. In originale avrei proprio voluto che le fiamme si alzassero a questo livello! State indietro!»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Cos...? Lei è...»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Non è ancora in pericolo! Intorno all'ingresso gli isolatori termici sono rinforzati!»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ma avranno dei limiti!» «Continuate a lanciare il segnale!»</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Sana…</em>
  <span> Deglutisco, continuo a sentirli parlare, Sagami che cerca di salvarla, il regista che non vuole sapere nulla. Kamura che blocca Rei che vuole correre dentro la Villa. </span>
  <em>Sana…</em>
  <span> Non posso fare a meno di sentirmi in pena per lei. Sana è tornata, sta bene, è al lavoro. Ma la paura si impossessa comunque di me. </span>
  <em>Sana, esci</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Schiudo gli occhi quando la vedo uscire dalla porta, camminare, allontanarsi di poco dalla casa. Sento il cuore fermarsi quando la Villa cade su sé stessa, mangiata dal fuoco. </span>
  <em>C’è mancato poco…</em>
  <span> Ho sempre pensato che l’effetto delle fiamme fosse stato fatto a computer. </span>
  <em>Hai rischiato la tua vita</em>
  <span>. Deglutisco, non riesco a muovermi.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>La scena si conclude, Kamura protegge Sana da schegge di fuoco che ricadono sulla sua schiena. Non riesco nemmeno più a pensare lucidamente. Non voglio crederci. Non posso crederci.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Cambio di inquadratura. «Sana-chan è stata molto professionale. Sebbene abbia avuto problemi per via della gamba, è riuscita a concludere la scena in modo impeccabile». Prende la parola il regista, ora seduto tra Sana e Kamura.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Il manager di Sana ti avrebbe ucciso, se avesse potuto».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«L’avrei ucciso io se fosse entrato, hai fatto bene a fermarlo, Naozumi». Dice Sana. «Sono caduta a terra per colpa della gamba, ma la voce di Naozumi mi ha dato coraggio». Spiega. «Non potevo arrendermi così. Dovevo essere forte, per tutti».</span>
  <br/>
  <em>No. Non dovevi</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Non sento la porta di casa aprirsi, il tintinnio delle chiavi, i passi delle pantofole sul pavimento. Non vedo nemmeno mia moglie che entra in sala, che guarda lo schermo, che si rivede riflessa.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Lo hai comprato?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Sussulto. Metto pausa. Mi volto. Annuisco. Credo di guardarla in cagnesco perché inclina la testa.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Hai visto un fantasma?» Domanda, ancora in piedi.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Forse. Magari sarei stato sposato con un fantasma se non fossi uscita in tempo dalla Villa che bruciava!» Sono nervoso, arrabbiato. Con lei, con me che l’ho fatta piangere per gran parte delle riprese, con Kamura che ha fermato Sagami, con il regista. «Perché non me l’hai mai detto?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«È passato». Dice. Si siede al mio fianco, mi stringe una mano. Sorride.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Scosto la mano, mi alzo io, adesso. «Stavi per morire!» Esclamo. «Io ho sempre pensato fossero effetti speciali, invece stavi per morire! Ma che vi è saltato in testa, a tutti?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Sana sospira. «Non farla tanto tragica, Akito. Ormai sono passati dieci anni!»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Non importa! Quel regista… E...» Cominciano a mancarmi le parole. Sana non distoglie lo sguardo dal mio. Sguardo di sfida, e la mia rabbia comincia a sbollire. </span>
  <em>Ha poteri magici, Sana.</em>
  <span> «E… la gamba. Sei stata picchiata. Io… io...»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Tu?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Deglutisco. «Io ti ho fatto male. Ti ho fatto male anche io». Sussurro, sedendomi di nuovo sul divano, prendendo la mia testa tra le mani. Le mani di Sana trovano i miei capelli, li accarezzano lentamente. Non dice niente per un po’.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Sono passati così tanti anni, Akito. Non rimuginare sul passato. Quello che è stato, è stato». Dice, calma. «Mi è servito tutto. Ho scoperto di essere innamorata di te, durante le riprese. Tornando indietro non cambierei nulla. Anche quelle ragazze che mi hanno picchiato per via dell’articolo. Se non fosse stato per loro, probabilmente Asako-chan non mi avrebbe dato il telefono per chiamarti. Non avrei risentito la tua voce, sarei tornata senza conoscere i miei veri sentimenti».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Sospiro. </span>
  <em>Non mi importa nulla</em>
  <span>. Non mi servono queste parole. Non cambierò idea. Io l’ho fatta stare male, quelle ragazze l’hanno fatta stare male. Il regista ha attentato alla sua vita.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Sono con te, ora. Non è questo quello che conta?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Alzo la testa, la guardo. Mi sorride. Cerco di annuire. </span>
  <em>Devo pagare. È colpa mia</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Adesso me lo dai il bacio del bentornato?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Inarco un sopracciglio, mi alzo e vado in cucina a bere un bicchiere d’acqua.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«È un no?» Mi segue, e mi stringe da dietro. «Allora te li do io. Sulla schiena». Comincia a riempirmi la maglia di baci, mi accarezza il petto. Ridacchia un po’, di tanto in tanto, mentre metto il bicchiere dentro il lavabo. «Se ti può consolare, il regista Ono mi voleva per altri film, ma Rei ha sempre rifiutato per paura che potesse succedermi qualcosa».</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Ti sto rivalutando, occhiali da sole</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Anche in altri film hai rischiato la vita e non me l’hai detto?» Domando, davvero curioso. </span>
  <em>Se così fosse la carriera di Sana è finita. La lego dentro un armadio e non la farò mai più uscire.</em>
  <span> Ma so bene che non lo farei mai. Per lei è importante.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«No». Fa una pausa. «E poi lì ho rischiato la vita solo per colpa della gamba, altrimenti non sarebbe successo nulla».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Avrebbero dovuto aspettare che guarissi invece di fartela girare in quelle condizioni». Ribatto, voltandomi e prendendole il viso con le mani. Mi chino su di lei per unire le nostre bocche. La bacio come se non lo facessi da anni. Come se fosse tornata da me, dopo aver rischiato la vita soltanto pochi minuti fa.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Non farlo più».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Cosa? Girare film?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Stare male per me». Riunisco le nostre labbra, la mia mano si insinua sotto la sua maglietta, la cerco, disperato, come se dovessi premurarmi che sia effettivamente fatta di carne e non solo di spirito. </span>
  <em>Non devi soffrire mai più</em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sono stanco. Mi porto due dita agli occhi e li massaggio, piano. Non sono abituato a questi turni, qui. Non mi aspettavo di stare con le mani in mano, ma nemmeno che tutte queste ore in piedi potessero debilitarmi tanto. Hayashiya mi ha detto che mi abituerò, che è normale all’inizio. Ma sono stanco lo stesso. Quasi preferirei rimanere seduto sulle ginocchia sopra il tatami.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Sbatto, piano, la testa sul muro di fronte a me. Come se non bastasse stasera devo cenare a casa di quella sorella </span>
  <em>rumorosa</em>
  <span> che mi ritrovo. </span>
  <em>Dannata Sana e la sua euforia nell’accettare l’invito. Non ho voglia. Voglio andare a casa. Voglio dormire</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Sospiro, spogliandomi del camice.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Dottor Hayama, tutto bene?» Mi domanda un altro medico, dopo aver sbattuto di nuovo la testa sul muro. </span>
  <em>Se svengo non potrò andare alla cena</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Annuisco, chiudendo l’armadietto prima di andare via dalla clinica.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Riko-chan, hai letto? Sana Kurata sta con Kosho Hayashi». Mi fermo dietro l’angolo del corridoio, cercando di captare quanto più possibile. Di che diavolo stanno parlando?</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ma è impossibile! Sana-chan è sposata da almeno un anno!»</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Esatto. Sposata</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Be’?! Essere sposati non significa mica che non puoi avere un amante». Stringo i pugni. Deglutisco. Rimango immobile ad ascoltare le due infermiere fare gossip su mia moglie. Su un presunto amante. </span>
  <em>Cazzate. Tutte cazzate</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Non mi sembra il tipo, Sana. Avranno scritto un articolo scandalistico soltanto per fare uno scoop. Finto». Questa tipa non mi dispiace, anche se non so chi sia.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Riko, questa foto è inequivocabile! Guarda!» Gli porge la rivista, ma io sono più veloce. Scatto e gliela strappo di mano. Non ho resistito.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«D-Dottor Hayama… noi non… torniamo subito al lavoro». Si dileguando veloci, come se mi importasse cosa stessero facendo. Non dico nulla, rimango immobile a guardare la foto che le hanno scattato di nascosto.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Espiro l’aria che non mi ero accorto aver trattenuto. So bene di non dover credere a queste riviste da quattro soldi, ma la curiosità è stata più forte di me. </span>
  <em>Cazzate</em>
  <span>. Stringo la rivista, stropicciandone le pagine prima di buttarla nel primo cestino che vedo.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Sana sorride verso questo tizio, le loro mani sono intrecciate. </span>
  <em>Come le intreccia alle mie</em>
  <span>. Una sua mano è sopra i capelli di </span>
  <em>quello</em>
  <span>, ha una foglia tra le mani. Deglutisco, una, due, tre volte. Vorrei andare in palestra, ora.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Non è palese niente.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Deglutisco ancora.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Il piede colpisce il cestino con dentro la rivista. Cade. Lo calcio ancora. Ed ancora una volta.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Kamura una volta mi aveva avvertito, mi aveva chiesto se fossi pronto a sopportare tutto questo. Avevo pensato di sì. </span>
  <em>Per lei. Per lei potevo sopportare tutto</em>
  <span>. Ma non posso comandare questo senso di fastidio addosso. </span>
  <em>Devi toccare solo me</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Non raccolgo il cestino, lo lascio dov’è, con gli sguardi dell’equipe della clinica che mi guardano sorpresi. Li supero tutti senza degnarli di uno sguardo. Non li saluto. Non gli auguro buona serata. Esco e basta. Esco ed inizio a correre, con la borsa in spalla.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Casa di Natsumi si palesa davanti a me troppo presto, speravo di poter correre di più. </span>
  <em>Non mi basta</em>
  <span>. Prendo qualche boccata d’aria guardando la casa, ma ricomincio a correre. Ignoro il telefono che sento suonare dentro la tasca dei miei pantaloni, una, due, tre volte.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Mi fermo, guardo il display: Sana.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Hey».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Dove diavolo sei? Stiamo aspettando te, il turno dovrebbe essere finito».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ho fatto tardi. Voi mangiate».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«No. Ti aspettiamo, dai». Sento dei passi dall’altra parte, uno scusate più lontano, una porta che si chiude. «Akito, tutto bene?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Annuisco, anche se non può vedermi. «Sì».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Hai corso?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Rimango in silenzio, lo prende per un sì. «Arrivo tra poco».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«È stata una giornata pesante?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Più o meno».</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Capisco». La sento schioccare la lingua sul palato. «Facciamo così, cerchiamo di andare via presto e dopo…» Fa una pausa. «… a casa ti faccio quella cosa che ti piace tanto». Sento distintamente la lingua schioccare una seconda volta.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Cerca sempre di farmi stare bene</em>
  <span>. Mi sento stupido. Sono stupido. Ed egoista. </span>
  <em>Il ragazzo egoista</em>
  <span>. È soltanto un collega, niente di che, lo so. Lo so bene. Ma dà fastidio. Dà fastidio lo stesso.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>«Akito, amore, siediti là». Dice, Sana, indicandomi il tavolino basso della sala. Ha la voce seria, faccio quello che mi chiede, sedendomi sul divano. «Ho detto là». Mi indica di nuovo il tavolino.<br/>«Non mi siederò sul tavolino, è senza senso!»<br/>«Ma io ti ho chiesto di sederti lì!»<br/>«Ed io non lo farò!»<br/>«Sei cattivo, Akki! Potresti fare quello che ti si chiede». Mette il broncio, incrociando le braccia al petto.<br/>«Ma non posso fare cose stupide solo perché me lo chiedi tu, non trovi?»<br/>«No! Non trovo! Non è stupido. Mammina, quando mi deve dire cose importanti, mi fa sempre sedere sul tavolino!»<br/>«Perché voi non siete normali!» Esclamo, piantando i piedi saldi per terra. «Dai, dimmi quello che mi devi dire che poi ho da fare».<br/>Sospira, Sana. Si avvicina, mi prende una mano nella sua. «Girerò un film». Mi guarda negli occhi. Le faccio cenno di continuare. «Ci sarà un attore molto famoso, sarà il mio co-protagonista. È una storia d’amore, Akito». Annuisco. «La produzione mi ha chiesto una cosa. Una cosa che non voglio fare. Rei mi ha dato carta bianca». Comincia a parlare più a raffica, per cercare di dirmi tutto quello che deve senza perdere il coraggio. « Gli ho detto che ne avrei parlato anche con te. Se non faccio questa cosa, perdo la parte. Ma non sarebbe un problema».<br/>Deglutisco. «Se mi stai dicendo tutto questo... sarebbe un problema per te perdere la parte».<br/>Discosta lo sguardo dal mio, è agitata. «È un film importante, ecco. Mi piacerebbe partecipare, ma non lo farei mai se tu non volessi».<br/>Mi sta quasi facendo spaventare. «E cosa non dovrei volere?» Dovrebbe andare subito al nocciolo della questione, non vedo perché girarci intorno.<br/>«Be’, vogliono promuovere il film con lo scoop che io e Kosho Hayashi siamo amanti. Niente di che, hanno detto, vogliono che ci scattino qualche foto mentre usciamo insieme, cose così...» Adesso mi guarda dritto negli occhi. Speranzosa.<br/>«Fallo». Rispondo, veloce, prima che cambi idea. «Se non è vero, se non è niente di che, fallo...»<br/>«Sicuro? Akito non farei nulla che tu non volessi».<br/>Annuisco. «Sicuro». Non posso tarparle le ali. Non sarebbe giusto. Non posso essere io a bloccarla.</em>
  <br/>
  <span>Suono il campanello di casa di Natsumi. </span>
  <em>Idiota. Maledizione a me e quando le ho detto di farlo, che non era niente di che, che andava tutto bene. Non è vero che non è niente di che. Idiota.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>La cena non finiva più. Per tutta la serata non vedevo l’ora di tornare a casa, di spogliarmi, di farmi una doccia e di mettermi sotto le coperte.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Le braccia di Sana mi trovano subito, non appena si sistema nel letto. Mi stringe a sé, mi dà un bacio sulla tempia. La sua lingua sul lobo del mio orecchio. </span>
  <em>Con quelle mani ha toccato quell’altro</em>
  <span>. Penso, ritrovando tutta la rabbia che non mi ha mai lasciato. </span>
  <em>Era finzione</em>
  <span>. Mi dico poi, più e più volte. </span>
  <em>Fa male lo stesso</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ti avevo promesso qualcosa, </span>
  <em>amore</em>
  <span>». Sussurra al mio orecchio, sensuale.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Devo avere qualcosa che non va perché la sua voce mi fa venire comunque la pelle d’oca ed ora tutto quello che riesco a pensare è che vorrei baciarla, e perdermi in lei.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>«Sono solo tua».</em>
  <span> La prima volta che me l’ha detto è stata la seconda vigilia di Natale che passavamo insieme. La prima che abbiamo passato da soli. Le avevo detto che aveva perso qualche rotella. Adesso non vorrei altro che sentire quelle parole.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Catturo le sue labbra con le mie, non si tira indietro nemmeno quando diventa più profondo, quando i miei denti stringono il labbro inferiore. Mi abbraccia, quando mi porto sopra di lei, senza staccarsi da me. Geme, quando la mia mano si insinua sotto i suoi slip e si muove delicata sul suo clitoride. Le bacio il collo, disegnando con la lingua immagini senza sostanza, beandomi dei suoi tremiti, sentendola inarcare la schiena.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Akito». Mi chiama, piano, le sue mani sulle mie braccia. Mi vuole scostare da lei, ma non lo vuole davvero. «Ti… ti avevo promesso...» Ansima, gli occhi ancora chiusi, i capelli ramati disordinati sul cuscino. È bellissima. Ed io e soltanto io posso vedere quanto è bella quando fa l’amore, quando si lascia andare all’orgasmo che la scuote.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Sana, </span>
  <em>fai l’amore con me</em>
  <span>». Dico mentre lei apre gli occhi, prima di sorridermi e accarezzarmi una guancia con la sua mano. Si spinge verso il mio viso e mi dà un leggero bacio, è stato uno sfiorarsi veloce che non mi basta. «</span>
  <em>Fai l’amore con me</em>
  <span>». Ripeto ancora, tornando sulla sua bocca.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Lo stiamo già facendo». La sento dire, mentre mi muovo per spogliarla completamente, prima che mi tolga io stesso i troppi strati di vestiti che mi dividono da lei.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>La sua mano trova subito la mia erezione, si muove per darmi piacere, ormai non ho più segreti per lei.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Le sue gambe circondano le mie reni, si sospinge verso di me, per far sì che i nostri corpi siano più a contatto, più intrecciati. </span>
  <em>Fai l’amore con me</em>
  <span>. Mi sento esplodere. La voglio. La voglio completamente. Non voglio perdermi niente di lei. Voglio che abbia tutto da me.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>La bacio, ancora ed ancora, ansimo entrando in lei, piano, cercando di non perdermi un momento. Geme, porta una mano sul mio petto, apre gli occhi. «Akito, il preservativo». Mi dice, affannata. Non le rispondo, non voglio. «Akito?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Senza». Rispondo, alla fine, tornando a baciarla e sembra che questa risposta le vada bene. Risponde ai miei baci ed alle mie carezze, alza il ventre contro di me, facendo sì che io affondi di più dentro di lei. </span>
  <em>È bellissimo. Sei bellissima</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>È tutto così diverso, adesso. Mi sembra quasi di fare l’amore con lei per la prima volta. Mi stringe in lei, circondandomi completamente, sento i suoi umori su di me, come mai li avevo sentiti.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Mi muovo dentro di lei come mai avevo fatto. Ansimo, prendo fiato, mi fermo un momento. La bacio, l’accarezzo, ricomincio a muovermi. Sono ancora sulla sua bocca quando non riesco più a trattenermi, quando mi lascio andare in lei. Quando, per la prima volta, per davvero, diventiamo una cosa sola.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Mia</em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hurricane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prendo un respiro prima di suonare alla porta di casa di Natsumi. Saltello sul posto. </span>
  <em>Sono pronta.</em>
  <br/>
  <span>So già cosa accadrà.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Oggi sono state pubblicate le foto con Kosho e lei divora sempre tutti i settimanali di gossip. Non le sarà sfuggito questo. </span>
  <em>Avrei dovuto avvisarla.</em>
  <br/>
  <span>Mi aspetta terzo grado e inquisizione.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Me la caverò. Akito sa tutto. </span>
  <em>Akito sa tutto.</em>
  <br/>
  <span>«Akito sa tutto!» dico alla porta alzando il pugno in aria. Suono.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Sento i passi di Natsumi arrivare dietro la porta, il rumore dello spioncino e un piccolissimo fascio di luce mi illumina i piedi.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>La mano di Natsumi afferra il mio polso e mi trascina dentro. La vedo rimettere fuori la testa e controllare la strada a destra e poi a sinistra prima di richiudere la porta.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Ha in mano la rivista arrotolata.</span>
  <em> Un'arma.</em>
  <br/>
  <span>Se non fosse per il piede che batte frenetico sul pavimento, in questo momento sarebbe la perfetta copia di suo fratello. L'unica differenza è che lui è capace di restare totalmente immobile mentre mi trapassa la testa con gli occhi quando è arrabbiato con me. </span>
  <em>Anni di esperienza sul tatami.</em>
  <br/>
  <span>Faccio finta di grattarmi la fronte mentre in realtà controllo che non sia perforata. </span>
  <em>Una morte veloce e indolore.</em>
  <br/>
  <span>Natsumi non parla, come Akito, troppo simili oggi.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Solo il suo piede mi intima di darle una spiegazione.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Akito sa tutto!» le dico di getto la battuta che mi ero preparato, sorridendo.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Un sorriso mette sempre tutti a proprio agio. Tutti, tranne la famiglia Hayama. Mia cognata mi guarda a bocca spalancata, adesso.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Sa tutto cosa, Sana?</em>
  <span> C'è questa scritta lampeggiante sulla sua testa che mi riscuote e mi fa capire di dover aggiungere qualche informazione in più.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Mi porto alla fronte anche l'altra mano e continuo a grattare senza motivo per anticipare qualsiasi colpo.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«È un finto scoop, Akito sa tutto, è per promuovere un nuovo film. Ne abbiamo parlato. Insieme!» mi affretto a dire «Ne abbiamo parlato insieme io e lui.»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Oh grazie al cielo!»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Natsumi si rilassa improvvisamente, gettando il giornale alle sue spalle per venirmi incontro. Smetto di proteggermi la fronte per abbracciarla.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Avrei dovuto sopportare da sola Akito e i piagnistei di mio padre sulla faccenda. Dov'è? Viene a cena?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Mi gira intorno come una trottola, mi toglie la giacca, la borsa, mi dà le pantofole.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Grazie, grazie» chino il capo ad ogni gentilezza. Mi gira la testa per il momento di tensione appena trascorso.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Guardo l'orologio. </span>
  <em>Sono le otto.</em>
  <br/>
  <span>«Dovrebbe essere qui a momenti» dico a Natsumi, mentre la seguo in cucina e lei apparecchia la tavola.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Il signor Hayama entra arriva nella stanza proprio in quel momento. Mi sembra di averlo sentito salutare me e l'Akito </span>
  <em>invisibile</em>
  <span> mentre lo vedo fluttuare verso il tavolo e spendere complimenti rivolti a Natsumi per il profumo della cena.</span>
  <em>Non si è accorto di niente?</em>
  <br/>
  <span>Provo a chiamare Akito. Non risponde subito.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Hey» sento la sua voce dopo diversi squilli. Ha un tono infastidito che mi infastidisce. </span>
  <em>Mi infastidisci sempre.</em>
  <br/>
  <span>«Dove diavolo sei? Stiamo aspettando te, il turno dovrebbe essere finito.»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ho fatto tardi. Voi mangiate.» </span>
  <em>mi infastidisce.</em>
  <br/>
  <span>«No. Ti aspettiamo, dai.» mentre parlo mi alzo per cambiare stanza. «Akito tutto bene?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Si.» risponde quasi seccato. </span>
  <em>Ah-ah si certo come no.</em>
  <br/>
  <span>«Hai corso?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Non risponde subito. Ha corso. Avrà fatto il giro della casa già una decina di volte. </span>
  <em>Ho sposato Captain America.</em>
  <br/>
  <span>Questo pensiero mi riporta alla mente il film, le finte foto… e capisco. Le infermiere, le pazienti, i pettegolezzi in sala d'attesa, non saranno mancati nemmeno in clinica.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Arrivo tra poco.» lo sento dire.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«È stata una giornata pesante?» lui capisce a cosa mi riferisco. Ne abbiamo parlato </span>
  <em>insieme.</em>
  <br/>
  <span>«Più o meno.»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Capisco.» Capisco che il tempismo della rivista e quello di questa cena è stato pessimo. E che lui farebbe volentieri a meno di venire. </span>
  <em>Se fossimo a casa…</em>
  <span>«Facciamo così, cerchiamo di andare via presto e dopo…» controllo bene la porta e abbasso la voce ancora un po' «A casa.. ti faccio quella cosa che ti piace tanto.» Chiudo la chiamata.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Avrei dovuto immaginarlo. Aveva bisogno di un corso intensivo di preparazione e ora starà dando di matto.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Quando suona alla porta, pochissimi minuti dopo, vado ad aprire io. </span>
  <em>Che aria tira? </em>
  <span>Ha il borsone in spalla è sudato e si intravede la maglia attaccata alla sua pelle sotto la giacca della felpa. Lo bacio velocemente sulla soglia. </span>
  <em>Non siamo ancora a casa.</em>
  <br/>
  <span>Sono già a letto quando Akito esce dalla doccia. Arriva dritto sotto le coperte, guardando il soffitto con un sonoro sospiro. </span>
  <em>Brontolone</em>
  <span>. Ma mi rendo conto che è stata una giornata molto più difficile per lui che per me. </span>
  <em>E gli ho promesso una cosa</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Mi avvicino a lui e gli passo un braccio sul petto.</span>
  <em> Profuma di buono</em>
  <span>. Appoggio le labbra sulle sue tempie e poi cerco il lobo dell'orecchio.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Ti avevo promesso qualcosa,</span>
  <em> amore.</em>
  <span>»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>So l'effetto che gli fa il mio respiro vicino al collo. E la sua reazione non tarda ad arrivare, più impetuosa di quanto pensassi, lasciandomi subito senza fiato.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Mi perdo nelle sue labbra, in un bacio più disperato e profondo.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Sono solo tua.</em>
  <span> È quello che vorrei dirgli quando colgo la disperazione di quel bacio, è quello che vorrebbe sentire. Ma non ci riesco. È implacabile, comanda il gioco. Ho cominciato io ma ho già perso. </span>
  <em>È più bravo di me</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Non posso fare altro che abbracciarlo quando lo sento sistemarsi sopra di me e sento le sue mani nei miei slip, che torturano, delicate.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Uragano e brezza leggera</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <em>Akito</em>
  <span>. Continua a muovere le sue dita dentro di me. L'ho chiamato? Forse no. Volevo dire che ho cominciato io…</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Akito… Ti… Ti avevo promesso…» Gemo nella sua bocca, non riesco a finire di parlare. C'è un desiderio dentro di me, adesso. Che faccia di me quello che vuole. Ho perso. </span>
  <em>Voglio continuare a perdere</em>
  <span>.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Sana, </span>
  <em>fai l'amore con me.</em>
  <span>»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Da qualche parte dentro di me trovo la forza per aprire gli occhi. Sorrido, lo bacio.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Fai l'amore con me.» continua a ripeterlo tornando con la sua bocca sulla mia.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Lo stiamo già facendo.»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Non smettiamo mai di guardarci mentre scosta le coperte e mi toglie i pochi vestiti che ho, prima di passare ai suoi. </span>
  <em>Guardami, faccio l'amore con te anche con gli occhi.</em>
  <br/>
  <span>Accarezzo la sua erezione mentre torna verso di me, sistemandosi fra le mie cosce. Poi lo sento dentro di me, con un movimento meravigliosamente lento, che ansima.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Akito, il preservativo.» Non riesco a fare a meno che spingermi verso di lui, inarcando la schiena, contraddicendomi. Non ottengo risposta.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Akito?»</span>
  <br/>
  <span>«Senza.» dice.</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Il cuore mi batte frenetico nel petto quando torna ad assalire la mia bocca, la mandibola, il collo. Chiudo gli occhi mentre realizzo di essere schiava del suo desiderio, oggi. </span>
  <em>Avevo cominciato io.</em>
  <br/>
  <span>Torna di nuovo dentro di me e avverto anche io questa nuova necessità di sentirlo pelle contro pelle, </span>
  <em>completamente. Fino alla fine. Per la prima volta.</em>
  <br/>
  <span>Si ferma, poi riprende a muoversi, mi spingo contro di lui e prendiamo lo stesso ritmo. </span>
  <em>Siamo io e lui. Respiri che si mescolano.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>